


Endless Night

by SilverYoohyeon



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Licántropos, Vampiros
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverYoohyeon/pseuds/SilverYoohyeon
Summary: Llenó sus pulmones de aire helado. El aroma del bosque le traía recuerdos y se estaba dejando llevar por la nostalgia. Allí había empezado todo. Era donde había renacido, por eso era el lugar perfecto para poner final a su historia.Kim Minji moriría esa noche.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Gahyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 42
Kudos: 27





	1. . 01

Llenó sus pulmones de aire helado. El aroma del bosque le traía recuerdos y se estaba dejando llevar por la nostalgia. Allí había empezado todo. Era donde había renacido, por eso era el lugar perfecto para poner final a su historia. 

Kim Minji moriría esa noche. 

Estaba decidida a hacerlo, estaba cansada de sentirse sola. Siglos y siglos de momentos nimios que cada vez pesaban más en sus hombros. Nunca había experimentado el amor y se había hartado de esperar a esa persona con la que se suponía que tenía que compartir su existencia. Los vampiros eran conocidos por su lujuria, todos los mitos y creencias sobre ellos giraban entorno a lo mismo. Lo que no era tan conocido era su faceta romántica. Como bien sabía ella, la eternidad era muy difícil de sobrellevar en soledad. Cuando un vampiro encontraba el amor verdadero, era para siempre. 

Soltó el aire y sintió que la culpa ocupaba el vacío en su pecho. Había algo que la había retenido en el mundo hasta ahora y de ahí surgía ese sentimiento. Su familia. Así era como llamaba al grupo de pobres almas que había acabado arrastrando a aquella noche sin fin. Siempre se había dicho que en cada caso lo hizo para salvarles la vida pero en el fondo sabía que aquello era una gran mentira. La verdad era que, una y otra vez, había sido un acto egoísta. Un intento por dejar atrás esa soledad que la destruía por dentro. No se imaginaba todos aquellos siglos sin ellas, obviamente no habría llegado tan lejos sola. Mirando atrás, ese fue sin duda el mayor pecado que cometió pero era incapaz de arrepentirse. No sabía que le esperaba después de esa noche pero si en verdad su alma enfrentaba algún juicio, estaba dispuesta a aceptar cualquier castigo que mereciese a cambio de la felicidad que ellas le habían regalado. Sabía que todas seguirían adelante sin ella, al principio la echarían de menos pero con el paso de las décadas se iría convirtiendo en un recuerdo lejano. 

Miró a la luna que brillaba sobre aquel pequeño claro y cubría de plata cada brizna de hierba. En cualquier momento el sol tomaría su lugar y este convertiría su ser en ceniza. Estaba más tranquila de lo que había imaginado. Realmente deseaba aquello. Su mente no obstante, luchaba contra el gran silencio que la rodeaba mostrándole momentos vividos y encuentros con personas importantes para ella. Pocos fueron los que cambiaron su vida de alguna manera pero los que lo lograron le dejaron una marca imborrable, para bien o para mal. 

Aquel silencio que había percibido nada más acercarse al bosque cada vez la inquietaba más. Sentía que algo reinaba sobre el lugar y que al entrar allí había traspasado una frontera invisible. Podía imaginarse de qué se trataba, había oído rumores antes de llegar a la ciudad pero sobre todo podía olerlo en el suave viento que se colaba entre los árboles. Lobos. Aquel territorio tenía dueño, uno con dientes afilados. Si la encontraban allí daba por hecho que no tratarían con hospitalidad a un vampiro intruso. El resultado sería el mismo que estaba buscando pero prefería disolverse en la bruma del alba que convertirse en un amasijo de carne, huesos y sangre entre las fauces de un animal. Hacía décadas que no se topaba con licántropos y daba gracias porque no tenía muy buen recuerdo de ellos. Ella siempre se había movido en ambientes urbanos, algo que no gustaba a aquellas criaturas. Sería una extraña casualidad encontrar su final a manos de uno de ellos. 

Entonces como atraído por sus pensamientos, oyó algo en la lejanía. Algo corría a toda velocidad rompiendo ramas, pisando charcos y despertando a todo animal que se encontraba a su paso. Minji se puso de pie, conteniendo el aliento. Entendió que dejaría el mundo por las malas y suspiró resignada. Devolvió su mirada a la luna, dándole la espalda al peligro que se cernía sobre ella. Esa era la última imagen que quería guardada en su retina aunque entonces noto las primeras luces en el cielo. El día se acercaba tan peligroso como lo que acechaba en el bosque. Una sonrisa casi imperceptible apareció en sus labios. Le pareció divertido no saber que llegaría antes. 

Sin embargo se llevó una sorpresa. Esos pasos rápidos se detuvieron nada más llegar al claro. Pudo oír como unas patas se hundían en la tierra húmeda al frenar en seco. Aun así seguía esperando sentir zarpas y dientes rasgando su carne en cualquier momento. Después de unos segundos eternos en los que no ocurrió nada, decidió girarse para ver qué estaba ocurriendo con lo que fuera que iba a acabar con su vida y abrió los ojos de par en par. En efecto, un lobo estaba en el límite del claro, mirándola fijamente. No obstante, no encontró hostilidad en él. La criatura la miraba en la distancia con cautela pero también con curiosidad mal disimulada. Minji se perdió unos segundos en el brillo plateado de su pelaje que rivalizaba con la luna. Pero entonces sus músculos se tensaron en un acto reflejo al ver que el lobo comenzaba a acercarse. Este olfateaba el aire y sus orejas puntiagudas trataban de captar toda la información posible. Cada vez estaban más cerca y Minji no pudo evitar retroceder un par de pasos instintivamente, sin embargo se obligó a mantenerse firme. No había ido ahí para huir en el último momento. Así que se mantuvo en su lugar mirando a los ojos del lobo con toda la calma que logró encontrar. Este, ajeno a la tempestad en el interior de la vampira, siguió con su investigación hasta llegar a ella. Era tan grande que sus miradas estaban casi a la misma altura. Minji consiguió mantener la calma hasta que el lobo, que no parecía satisfecho, se acercó aún más invadiendo su espacio personal y olisqueó su pelo. 

-Vale. Ahí ya te estas pasando. 

Empujó con cuidado a la criatura para que se alejara de ella pero al hacerlo notó la suavidad de su pelaje y se le escapó una exclamación de sorpresa por lo bajo. Este sin duda se dio cuenta y se sentó en el suelo frente a ella sin más. Minji no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Solo veía que el lobo la miraba aún con curiosidad, incluso había inclinado la cabeza hacia un lado como si estuviera preguntándose algo. La vampira imitó el gesto inconscientemente. Lo único que tenía claro es que esa criatura no parecía hostil. Incluso podía jurar distinguir una sonrisa en el animal, aunque no estaba segura de que un lobo pudiera sonreír. 

Entonces este acercó su cabeza hacia la mano de la chica, empujándola con suavidad con el hocico. Minji tardó unos segundos en entender pero al final se atrevió a pasar sus dedos por su pelaje gris perla. Acabó rascando detrás de una de sus orejas y este soltó un pequeño gruñido complacido. Minji rió con ganas. Aquello era una de las cosas más surrealistas que había vivido. Tal vez el universo intentaba que se fuera con una sonrisa. 

La vampira estaba fijándose en unos ojos amables de color miel cuando noto algo desagradable en la mejilla. Un picor intenso que cada vez iba a más. Levantó la vista al cielo y se encontró con un azul brillante. El día acababa de comenzar y el sol había sobrepasado los árboles. Se estaba quemando. El olor a carne quemada llegó a su nariz revolviéndole el estómago. Cada vez el dolor era más fuerte, ya había imaginado que morir no sería precisamente agradable pero al menos había esperado que fuese más rápido. Mientras tanto el lobo se había dado cuenta de que algo iba mal. Notó al instante las quemaduras que empezaban a cubrir la cara de la chica y se puso en pie nervioso, evidentemente sin saber qué hacer. Le lamió la mejilla quemada lo cual resultó ser muy mala idea. La boca le supo a cenizas al instante. La vampira volvió a empujar a la criatura para que se apartara de ella, esta vez con mas energia. 

-Deberías irte. Lo que viene ahora no va a ser bonito. 

Esto no tuvo ningún efecto en el lobo que siguió rodeándola inquieto mientras la empujaba para que se alejara de los rayos de sol y se adentrase de nuevo entre los árboles. Lo que molestó a la vampira que empezaba a perder la paciencia. 

-¡Basta! Largo de aquí. Esto no es asunto tuyo -t uvo que esforzarse para mantenerse en su lugar frente a los intentos de la criatura por moverla.  -He venido hasta aquí para esto, no lograrás que me marche. Si insistes tendré que hacerte daño. 

Ante eso el lobo soltó un soplido con sorna. Como si le hubiera parecido graciosa la amenaza. Los dos se mantuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos aunque a Minji le costaba cada vez más aguantar el tipo ante el dolor. Entonces el lobo le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse. La vampira pensó que este se había rendido y suspiro aliviada. Desvío la vista al cielo y se arremangó intentando captar todo el sol posible. El dolor nublaba sus sentidos y no fue capaz de darse cuenta de que el lobo simplemente había dejado la suficiente distancia entre los dos como para tomar carrerilla. El placaje fue suficiente para empujar a Minji varios metros y ambos forcejearon dando vueltas por el suelo sin saber que se acercaban a un gran desnivel oculto por la maleza. Cayeron por él a toda velocidad chocando con piedras y árboles hasta que sintieron que el suelo desaparecía por completo. Aquel desnivel daba paso a un barranco por el que cayeron sin poder evitarlo. Por suerte, sus cuerpos eran lo suficiente resistentes como para sobrevivir a una caída así. Sin embargo, Minji había caído de la peor manera posible y había quedado inconsciente. 

El lobo se levantó con esfuerzo y miró a su alrededor desorientado. Habían aterrizado en un pequeño riachuelo que llevaba más piedras que agua. Este agitó su pelaje mojado y se acercó a la vampira cojeando, el suelo resbaladizo cubierto de musgo no se lo puso fácil. Intentó buscar algún signo de vida en ella pero entendió que era inútil siendo lo que era. Lo único que veía era que sus quemaduras iban a peor a un ritmo escalofriante. Levantó la vista buscando una solución y entonces vio que el riachuelo provenía de una pequeña gruta a unos metros de allí. La arrastró como pudo, tirando de su ropa y no paró hasta asegurarse de que la chica ya no corría peligro. Observó con paciencia como las quemaduras empezaban a curarse y sintió alivio ya que al principio ni siquiera tenía claro que siguiera con vida. Se tumbó a su lado colocándose estratégicamente entre ella y la salida. No sabía cómo reaccionaría al despertar pero no pensaba dejarla volver a la luz del sol.


	2. . 02

Minji despertó con un dolor de cabeza horrible, como si esta se le hubiera partido en dos. Recordó la caída y entendió que seguramente era lo que le había pasado. Enseguida vio al lobo que seguía junto a ella a pesar de todo y tuvo sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte no podía creer la testarudez de aquella criatura pero por otro lado un sentimiento cálido quería abrirse paso en su pecho. Sin embargo, había decidido que no iba a vivir ni un día más y ya iba con retraso. El lobo parecía dormir así que intentó levantarse con sigilo. Fue en vano porque este movió las orejas captando su movimiento al instante y abrió los ojos rápidamente, buscándola con preocupación. Llegó justo a tiempo para cortarle el paso pero no lo hizo con mucha gracia ya que le costaba caminar. Minji se dio cuenta enseguida y pensó que sería fácil esquivarlo en ese estado. Lo intentó un par de veces pero el lobo era ridículamente rápido aun con todo. Entonces tomó una decisión, iba a hacer algo rastrero pero no veía otra opción. Corrió otra vez hacia la salida pero esta vez cuando el lobo intentó detenerla lanzó un golpe a la pata lastimada de la criatura que cayó al suelo inevitablemente. Dejó escapar un quejido que hizo que Minji se detuviera por un instante, sin embargo, siguió sin mirar atrás. Apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando unos brazos se aferraron a ella con desesperación. La voz que llegó a sus oídos pidiéndole que se detuviera la pilló totalmente por sorpresa. Se giró lo justo para ver una larga maraña de cabello plateado y detrás de ella unos amables ojos color miel que ahora eran humanos y estaban al borde de las lágrimas.

-Por favor…

Entonces lo más extraño pasó. Minji sintió un latido en su pecho, lo que era totalmente imposible porque su corazón llevaba muerto siglos. Se asustó tanto que retrocedió y prácticamente tropezó consigo misma. La otra joven ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie y como estaba apoyando todo su peso en ella las dos cayeron al suelo con torpeza. Fue en ese momento cuando la vampira se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba completamente desnuda. Desvió rápidamente la mirada mientras el aire se atascaba en sus pulmones por la inesperada sorpresa. La otra se encogió sobre su pierna herida conteniendo sus lamentos todo lo que pudo, lo cual no fue mucho. Minji la oyó sintiéndose culpable y se pasó la mano por la nuca pensando qué decir. Ahora se sentía aún más culpable de haberle hecho daño. 

-Te lo advertí. No deberías haberte metido donde no te llaman. 

Esta levantó la vista hacia ella y su expresión triste no sólo la dejó sin palabras sino que hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que ninguna supo que hacer hasta que la culpa de Minji se abrió paso hasta convertirse en palabras. 

-... Lo siento. No debí golpearte.

Estaba avergonzada al ver que la desesperación la había llevado a actuar de forma ruin. No era así cómo quería vivir sus últimos momentos. No pudo evitar mirar con deseo hacia el exterior bañado de luz. 

Una tristeza desconocida había despertado en Yoohyeon desde el momento en el que la luz del día había herido a Minji y esta se acentuó al notar ese anhelo en su cara. Su pierna dolía demasiado como para pensar en el origen de sus sentimientos pero de no ser así, aquello le hubiera causado la misma curiosidad que la propia Minji. No obstante, por el momento tenía bastante con intentar entender el afán autodestructivo de la vampira. 

-¿Por qué haces esto? 

Su voz tembló al hablar. Sentía que no tenía derecho a saber nada de aquello pero aún así no pudo evitar la pregunta. Tenía la necesidad de saberlo. Vio que la otra simplemente se encogía de hombros mientras que una sonrisa cansada curvaba sus labios. Pareció medir sus palabras y acabó contestándole con otra pregunta. 

-¿Por qué crees que la gente se suicida? 

La mirada de la vampira era tan intensa que no pudo mantenerla. Era evidente que no pensaba darle más explicaciones. Lo único que había dejado claro es que ella era como cualquier otra persona. Las dos volvieron al silencio, ambas sentadas en el suelo de roca. Minji acabó aclarándose la garganta. Había estado haciendo todo lo posible por evitar posar sus ojos en el cuerpo desnudo de la chica pero se le había escapado más de una mirada furtiva. 

-¿No tienes frío así? 

Aquel lugar era húmedo y estar en contacto con el suelo desnudo solo lo hacía peor. Llevaban mucho tiempo así y Minji se empezó a preocupar por ella. Esta negó con la cabeza. 

-Mi temperatura es más alta de lo normal por lo que puedo aguantar el frío en esta forma mucho mejor que cualquier humano. Algo propio de lobos. Es como si la naturaleza ya hubiera contado con que iba a pasar mucho tiempo desnuda al aire libre. 

Rio por primera vez desde que se encontraron y en el estómago de Minji revolotearon mariposas. Esta pensó por unos segundos y acabó quitándose la americana que llevaba para ofrecérsela a la chica. Por suerte, siempre le gustaba vestirse con varias capas de ropa. 

-Aún está un poco mojada pero es mejor que nada. 

-No. Estoy bien, de verdad. 

-... Insisto. 

Yoohyeon tardó unos segundos en descifrar el apuro en la cara de la otra. Estaba tan acostumbrada a quedarse desnuda cada vez que cambiaba de forma que siempre olvidaba lo poco apropiado que era para el resto. Normalmente siempre estaba con sus amigas y acabar desnuda delante de ellas era tan natural como respirar. Sus labios formaron una pequeña "o" al darse cuenta de que estaba incomodando a la vampira y aceptó la prenda con las mejillas sonrosadas. Se la puso y al instante sintió la esencia de la otra a su alrededor gracias a su gran olfato. Rápidamente todo el estrés que sentía pareció menguar. Sus nervios y el dolor pasaron a segundo plano. Algo en ese olor tenía un efecto calmante y sin pensarlo acercó la tela a su nariz, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Minji.

-¿Lo de olisquear a la gente también es propio de lobos? 

Yoohyeon abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que hacía y se detuvo al instante. Sentía que la cara iba a explotarle de tanta vergüenza. 

-Um… Si… 

La verdad era que no. Era cierto que tenían mucha habilidad para detectar olores pero no iban por ahí olfateando a la gente. No sabía qué diablos le había pasado por la cabeza para hacer algo así y no sólo ahora, sino desde el principio. Había sido la propia esencia de Minji lo que había llevado a la loba hasta ella. No había podido resistirse a buscar el origen de aquel olor y no entendía por qué le gustaba tanto.

Volvieron al silencio pero la mayor veía como la chica se encogía de dolor a cada poco. Pensó en lo que sabía sobre licántropos. Había oído que podían regenerar sus cuerpos pero comenzaba a dudarlo. 

-¿Te duele mucho? 

Minji se sintió estúpida al segundo de cerrar la boca. Era obvio lo mucho que estaba sufriendo. 

-... Un poco. 

-¿Se curará? Quiero decir… curarse pronto. 

-Si, seguramente tarde dos o tres días. Esta noche va a ser muy divertida… 

Yoohyeon sabía que tendría que aguantar el dolor y que no sería agradable. No sólo era el dolor de una pierna rota sino también el de esta reconstruyéndose. Su cuerpo iba a hacer en horas algo que a cualquiera le llevaría meses . No era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así y conocía bien la sensación. La misma que siente un niño en su cuerpo al crecer pero en su caso decenas de veces peor al concentrarse en tan poco tiempo. Suspiró con fastidio. 

-¿No sería mejor que cambiaras a tu otra forma? Tiene pinta de ser más resistente. 

-No. Es mejor que me quede así. La fractura ya se está curando y si cambio el hueso podría soldarse mal. 

-Entiendo. 

Minji parecía verdaderamente interesada en todo aquello, tanto que incluso se había olvidado por un momento de por qué estaban ahí, lo que hizo sonreír a Yoohyeon. 

-¿De qué te ríes? 

Minji se sentía perdida intentando entender la mente de esa chica. Yoohyeon no pudo evitar sonreír aún más porque encontraba divertido el desconcierto de la vampira. 

-Por nada. 

Estaba conteniendo la risa cuando un sonido le heló la sangre. Un fuerte aullido resonó en todo el bosque llegandoles hasta los huesos. Minji miró a Yoohyeon buscando una explicación pero el pánico que vio en su cara fue suficiente para ponerla en alerta. 

-¿Qué es eso? 

-Problemas. 

Era lo que Yoohyeon había temido que pasase desde el principio. Al verse herida se encontró ante un dilema. No podía caminar, tal vez con su otra forma hubiera llegado a casa con algo de esfuerzo pero podía ser malo para ella, así que su primer instinto fue llamar a su clan pidiendo ayuda. Eran como una familia, sabía que irían a buscarla al instante y la llevarían de vuelta a casa. Sin embargo, tenía miedo de lo que pudieran pensar de la vampira. Su sola presencia en ese bosque era problemática y cabía la posibilidad de que la atacaran. También podía ser que la ignorasen priorizando ponerla a salvo pero en ese caso se irían de allí dejando a la vampira sola y entonces nada impediría que esta volviera a la luz del sol. Yoohyeon no quería que pasase ninguna de esas cosas por lo que la única opción restante era quedarse ahí soportando el dolor de su herida hasta que los demás notasen su ausencia y se pusieran a buscarla. Había tenido la falsa esperanza de que tardasen lo suficiente como para que la luz no fuese tan fuerte y la vampira tuviera alguna posibilidad fuera de allí pero no había sido el caso. No eran ni las diez de la mañana y aquel aullido la reclamaba. Conocía a la perfección esa voz y podía entrever su preocupación, sus amigas se habían despertado como cualquier otro día pero no la habían encontrado. Seguramente habrían recorrido todo el pueblo en su busca y ahora seguían su rastro por el bosque. La angustia en el rostro de Yoohyeon hizo que Minji se preocupara. 

-¿Estás en peligro? 

La más joven negó con la cabeza y le dio una mirada de disculpa. 

-No pero puede que tú sí. 

La vampira no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada porque un fuerte gruñido llegó desde la entrada de la gruta. Esta se levantó de un salto y al encontrar el origen del sonido se quedó inmóvil por un segundo. Un lobo de pelaje pardo se acercaba a ella amenazadoramente enseñando sus colmillos afilados. Sin embargo, una vez pasada la sorpresa la única reacción por parte de Minji fue mantenerle la mirada a sus ojos azul hielo que destilaban odio puro. El lobo se colocó entre las dos chicas y abrió y cerró las fauces en el aire intentando defender a Yoohyeon que seguía en el suelo. 

-¡Siyeon! ¡Para! 

El lobo pardo hizo oídos sordos y siguió tratando de intimidar a la vampira que parecía impasible. Quien estaba realmente asustada era Yoohyeon, la chica intentaba acercarse al gran lobo para llamar su atención pero su pierna herida se lo ponía difícil. 

-...¡No ha sido su culpa! ¡Escúchame, idiota! 

Entonces el lobo cambió de forma dando paso a una joven. Su cabello no podía ser más negro y creaba un gran contraste con su piel pálida. Sin embargo, sus ojos azules seguían mirándola con la misma amenaza. 

-¿Qué eres? 

Siyeon había llegado hasta allí siguiendo el rastro de Yoohyeon pero también había detectado un olor desconocido que le había puesto el vello de punta. Nunca se había encontrado con algo así y al instante un miedo visceral se hizo con ella. Un montón de escenarios a cada cual peor cruzaron por su mente. Cuando llegó y vio a Yoohyeon herida su instinto tomó el control. La sangre le hervía en la venas y apenas oía lo que decía su amiga. Todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en ese ser extraño que había puesto en peligro a su familia. Aun así intentó racionalizar la situación todo lo que pudo pero su ímpetu juvenil no le estaba ayudando. Quería saber qué estaba pasando allí, así que trató de controlar las ganas que tenía de atacar a su enemigo. La observó para aprender de ella todo lo posible. Vio como dejaba escapar un suspiro cansado entre los dientes, como si discutir le aburriera.

-...Un vampiro. 

Minji contestó sin pestañear. No iba a dejar que nadie la intimidase. La sorpresa hizo que Siyeon perdiese la compostura por un segundo y fugazmente la vampira vio a la joven asustada que se escondía tras esa mirada de hielo pero fue tan rápido que también podría habérselo imaginado. 

-¿Qué haces en este bosque? 

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. 

Siyeon pareció enfadarse de nuevo y su voz era cada vez más alta. 

-Estas son nuestras tierras, claro que es asunto mío. 

Minji rio por lo bajo. 

-Yo también nací aquí. Tengo el mismo derecho a pisar este lugar que tú. 

-Ahórrate las mentiras. Mi clan lleva viviendo aquí más de doscientos años y nunca ha habido vampiros. 

-¿Doscientos años? Adorable… 

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Siyeon pero no sólo por el miedo, sino por la ira. Si aquel monstruo la estaba tomando a la ligera pagaría por ello. Por eso con un movimiento rápido se lanzó hacia ella y la agarró del cuello. La otra no opuso resistencia y ambas cayeron al suelo, una encima de la otra. Siyeon estaba poniendo toda su fuerza en sus manos pero aún así a la vampira ni siquiera le costaba hablar. Algunos mechones morados cubrían su cara pero podía ver su expresión tranquila y le ponía de los nervios. 

-Un pequeño consejo. Los vampiros no necesitamos oxígeno, así que si estás intentando asfixiarme mejor prueba otra cosa. 

Minji no pudo evitar reír al ver lo mucho que estaba enfadando a aquella chica. Lo que solo sirvió para avivar aún más su ira. Esos ojos azules brillaban con una intención asesina que hubieran hecho temblar a cualquiera. 

-Tal vez dejes de reírte cuando te separe la cabeza de los hombros. 

La mayor fingió pensar por unos segundos. 

-He visto a vampiros sobrevivir a eso pero podríamos intentarlo, tal vez funcione. 

-¡Siyeon! ¡Por favor! 

Yoohyeon había seguido toda la discusión sin poder hacer mucho. Apenas podía moverse y su amiga no quería escucharla. Estaba intentando acercarse a ellas a rastras cuando se raspó la rodilla con el suelo de roca. La pequeña herida comenzó a sangrar y un olor característico llegó hasta las otras dos chicas. Aquello no fue bueno para el nivel de estrés de Siyeon. Oler la sangre de su amiga hizo que su sensación de peligro se multiplicase. Sin embargo, lo que le heló la sangre en las venas fue ver como los ojos negros que tenía delante cambiaban a un color granate vivo que relucía en la penumbra de la gruta. La propia Minji se sorprendió por esto. Ella siempre tenía un control total sobre su sed después de siglos de experiencia. Era cierto que había gastado mucha energía regenerando sus heridas pero aún así aquel ansia que sentía en esos momentos no tenía justificación. Ese olor llegó hasta ella como un golpe en el pecho, dejándola sin aire y desorientada. No obstante, supo mantener la calma aunque sabía que sus ojos dejaban ver su sed. Pensó en aprovecharse de esto. Nada había cambiado, seguía queriendo llevar a cabo su plan y tal vez Siyeon podía cumplir su deseo si seguía amenazándola. Era fácil ver que botones debía tocar para hacerla perder los estribos. 

-¿Vas a perder mucho más tiempo así? Si pretendes matarme hazlo ya, si no sueltame. Estoy deseando probar la sangre de esa chica preciosa. Nunca había olido algo tan dulce. 

Minji cometió el error de desviar la mirada hacia Yoohyeon y su corazón volvió a dar otro vuelco. No entendía por qué lloraba por alguien que no conocía de nada y se preocupaba así por ella. Se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos que acabó diciendo en voz alta lo que pasaba por su cabeza. 

-...Parece tan inocente, como si no hubiera mal en ella. ¿Verdad? 

Miró de nuevo a Siyeon buscando a alguien que entendiera lo que sentía pero solo encontró rechazo y un odio infinito en sus ojos. Esas últimas palabras hicieron que Siyeon perdiera la poca razón que le quedaba. Estaba a punto de volver a transformarse en lobo para despedazar a ese monstruo cuando Yoohyeon consiguió llegar hasta ellas y, sin previo aviso, le pegó un puñetazo tan fuerte a Siyeon que le giró la cara. Las tres se quedaron inmóviles por un instante. Incluso la propia Yoohyeon parecía sorprendida de sus actos. Minji y Siyeon acabaron mirandola expectantes. La vampira se dio cuenta de que tal vez aquella chica no era tan inocente como había pensado. Tanta atención la puso nerviosa y no pudo evitar que se le trabara la lengua al principio. 

-...E-escúchame de una vez… ¿No ves que estás haciendo exactamente lo que ella quiere? 

Siyeon frunció el ceño confundida. El palpitar de su mejilla no ayudaba a su concentración. Miró a la vampira y esta simplemente desvió la mirada. No entendía qué quería decir su amiga con esas palabras. 

-¿Qué? 

-Quiere morir… 

Yoohyeon no sabía por qué esa idea la ponía tan triste pero le costaba contener las lágrimas incluso al hablar. 

-La encontré en el bosque intentando suicidarse con la luz del sol.

La gran burbuja de odio que había estado llenando el pecho de Siyeon todo ese tiempo se desinfló en segundos. 

-Nos caímos por el barranco por mi culpa. Así es como me rompí la pierna. Ella no tuvo nada que ver, así que por favor… déjala en paz. 

Siyeon apartó sus manos de Minji y Yoohyeon respiró más tranquila. La morena comenzaba a sentirse algo mal por su comportamiento. No se arrepentía de proteger a su familia pero tampoco estaba orgullosa de haber estado a punto de perder los papeles. Se puso en pie sin saber qué hacer. 

-Siento haber reaccionado así. 

Minji no contestó nada. Tan solo miraba justo en la dirección contraria a la que estaban las chicas. Notaba sus miradas sobre ella y le incomodaban. Podía sentir lástima viniendo de ellas y no le gustaba. Ninguna había conocido la soledad que ella había soportado por siglos, no tenían ningún derecho a juzgarla. Sintió un pequeño pinchazo de resentimiento pero por alguna razón la imagen de la chica de pelo plateado apareció en su mente, desterrando esos malos sentimientos y trayendo otros muy diferentes. La buscó con la mirada disimuladamente. Siyeon estaba tratando de convencerla para irse de allí pero no estaba teniendo éxito. Entonces, la chica le devolvió la mirada al instante, como si hubiera sentido la suya en la piel. Minji tardó tan solo un segundo en desviar la atención a sus propias manos. Sentía picor en las mejillas pero esta vez no tenía nada que ver con la luz del sol. No entendía qué le estaba pasando, solo sabía que era culpa de esa chica. 

-No puedes estar aquí para siempre. ¿Qué quieres, quedarte hasta que anochezca? ¿Y luego qué? Ella podrá irse y lo intentará de nuevo al día siguiente. Yoohyeon, por favor. 

Minji levantó la cabeza como un resorte al oír aquel nombre por primera vez. Yoohyeon. El nombre de esa chica era Yoohyeon. Nunca, en todos esos siglos, había sentido calor en su interior como en ese preciso momento. Literalmente era como volver a la vida. No se había dado cuenta del frío que había guardado dentro de ella hasta ahora. 

-No voy a moverme de aquí. Tu puedes marcharte, la pierna se me va a curar igualmente esté donde esté. No te preocupes. 

-Escucha, ella tiene razón. Esto no es asunto nuestro.

El corazón de Yoohyeon dolía mucho. Casi más que su pierna rota. En el momento en que le diera la espalda a esa chica no la volvería a ver jamás y eso la aterraba. Entendía que no la conocía de nada. No tenía razones para sentirse así y eso también la asustaba pero ese miedo era un eco lejano comparado con la voz atronadora que le exigía que se quedase al lado de aquella chica. Sabía que Siyeon llevaba razón y también que debía obedecerla pero algo dentro de ella quería revelarse. Fue entonces cuando cayó en algo. No había pensado en ello por la tensión del momento pero ahora que todo había pasado se había dado cuenta. Le había dado un puñetazo a Siyeon. Abrió los ojos de par en par al entender lo lejos que había llegado con ese gesto y miró a su amiga con un montón de dudas en la cabeza. Quiso disculparse pero no se atrevió a sacar el tema. 

-Yubin está muy preocupada. Por favor, vámonos a casa. 

Siyeon sentía un nudo en el estómago. Podía ver que había algo raro en el ambiente que no lograba entender. Las dos actuaban de un modo extraño, no podía estar tan segura respecto al vampiro pero desde luego, el comportamiento de su amiga la estaba inquietando cada vez más. No quería pasar ni un instante más allí. Era verdad que la desconocida no había intentado atacarlas pero esto podía cambiar en cualquier momento. Esos ojos carmesí se lo habían dejado claro, no iba a arriesgarse. No quería a alguien tan peligroso cerca de su familia.

-Deberías hacerle caso. Necesitas descansar en un lugar seguro y cómodo para sanar rápido. 

Ninguna de las dos había esperado oír la voz de la vampira interrumpiendo su discusión y callaron al instante. A Minji le daba pena despedirse de Yoohyeon pero llevaba preocupándose por ella desde que despertó y vio la situación en la que se encontraba. Ante todo estaba deseando que la muchacha volviera a encontrarse bien y ese lugar no la iba a ayudar. 

-Estoy segura de que habrá un montón de gente esperando que vuelvas a casa. No deberías preocuparlos así. 

Su mente no pudo evitar pensar en su propia familia, imaginando cómo habrían reaccionado al ver que ya no estaba allí. Había dejado una despedida para cada una de ellas pero sabía que había optado por la opción cobarde y que eso las habría decepcionado. Unas palabras en un papel no podían compararse a una despedida en persona sincera y directa. Después de unos minutos perdida en sus remordimientos, fue traída a la realidad por los gritos que empezaban a alzarse en la cueva. 

-Vale, ya basta. Nos vamos a casa quieras o no. 

Siyeon intentaba agarrar a Yoohyeon de los brazos pero esta se resistía, ambas dándose manotazos. Más que lobos aterradores en ese instante parecían niñas pequeñas en mitad de una riña infantil. Esto puso una sonrisa en los labios de Minji. Aquella escena graciosa había logrado apartarla del oscuro lugar que era su mente en esos momentos. Se levantó y se acercó a ellas. 

-Déjame ayudarte. 

Ambas quedaron paralizadas por la sorpresa sobre todo Yoohyeon. Siyeon también estaba sorprendida pero no iba a decir que no si eso las sacaba de la dichosa cueva. Aun así sus latidos se aceleraron solo de pensar en aquella chica cerca de Yoohyeon. Esta última pareció empezar a aceptar que tendría que marcharse y dejó que Siyeon la ayudase a ponerse en pie apoyándose en ella. 

-Creo que lo mejor es que me transforme y te subas encima, así llegaremos mucho antes a casa. ¿Crees que podrás sujetarte lo suficientemente bien como para no caerte por el camino?

Yoohyeon asintió aunque no las tenía todas consigo. Siyeon y Minji intercambiaron miradas y esta última tomó el puesto de la otra, sujetando a la herida con cuidado. De pronto, Yoohyeon empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire pero tan solo era su corazón que iba a mil por hora. Sus latidos eran tan fuertes que Minji podía oírlos, le dio pena pensar que asustaba tanto a la joven. También sentía el calor proveniente de su cuerpo. La tela de su americana estaba de por medio pero aún así esa calidez llegaba hasta ella. Las dos vieron que Siyeon se transformaba y se tumbaba en el suelo para ponérselo más fácil a su amiga. Minji levantó a la chica en el aire con cuidado y la colocó encima de Siyeon. La loba estuvo a punto de echar a correr sin más pero Yoohyeon la detuvo antes. Se quitó la americana y se la ofreció de vuelta a su dueña pero esta la rechazó acercándose y empujando la prenda hacia ella con un gesto suave. Las manos de las dos se tocaron y ambas sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorriendo sus dedos. Se miraron sabiendo que la otra había sentido lo mismo y la euforia corrió por sus venas. Sin embargo, aquella alegría duró poco, sobretodo para Yoohyeon quien perdió la sonrisa al oír la despedida de la vampira.

-Quédate la chaqueta, yo ya no la necesitaré más. Siento haberte metido en esto y que hayas acabado así por mi culpa. Espero que te recuperes pronto. Cuidate, Yoohyeon.

Oir esa voz dulce pronunciando su nombre hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza. Ninguna de las dos notó que compartían la tristeza que veían en los ojos de la otra. Entonces Yoohyeon se dio cuenta de que no sabía el nombre de la vampira y de pronto quiso saberlo a toda costa. Sintió que Siyeon comenzaba a prepararse para salir de allí y supo que debía darse prisa o nunca lo sabría.

-¡Espera! Dime cómo te llamas.

La vampira negó con la cabeza.

-Mi nombre ya no importará a partir de hoy.

Siyeon no quiso esperar ni un segundo más y echó a correr lejos de allí. Había perdido la paciencia y quería poner fin a esa conversación. Yoohyeon tuvo que agarrarse con fuerza para no caerse con esa salida apresurada y apenas pudo mirar hacia atrás antes de que Minji quedara lejos de su alcance. 

La vampira se quedó sola por fin. Tanto silencio hizo que le pitaran los oídos. Llevaba minutos mirando hacia el lugar por el que Yoohyeon había desaparecido. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en el momento en que la perdió de vista. Un sentimiento curioso para alguien acostumbrado a vivir estancado en el tiempo durante siglos. Ya no podía sentir la calidez de Yoohyeon y poco a poco el frío del lugar la trajo a la realidad. Parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar. Miró a su alrededor y se vio sola, era lo que había querido pero ahora algo a lo que no se atrevía a poner nombre la confundía. Respiró hondo buscando calma pero entonces captó de nuevo ese olor a sangre que le había hecho flaquear por un instante. Se acercó a la pequeña mancha rojiza que estaba comenzando a secarse. Sintió el impulso de tocarla pero no se atrevió. Solamente su aroma había sido suficiente para despertar sus instintos más básicos. No quería descubrir cómo reaccionaría al entrar en contacto directo con ella. Acabó tumbándose al lado de la mancha mientras pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido. Su cabeza era un caos, una tormenta de viejos sentimientos, preguntas y nuevos temores pero se aferró a la esencia de Yoohyeon y se mantuvo a flote. 

Por el momento seguía ahí.


	3. . 03

Corrían esquivando árboles a toda velocidad pero Yoohyeon apenas era consciente. Se sentía vacía, como si parte de ella se hubiera quedado en esa cueva. Hundió la cara en el pelaje suave de Siyeon. La luz y el ruido la abrumaban, no quería ver ni oir. Quería que todo se detuviera, que el tiempo se congelara. Esa era la única forma de que ella siguiera existiendo. Con cada segundo que pasaba era más fácil que esa chica ya no estuviera en ese mundo. Yoohyeon nunca había tenido sentimientos tan fuertes. Estaba triste pero también estaba muerta de miedo. Se sentía tan perdida que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que alguien más las acompañaba. Un lobo de color negro había comenzado a correr junto a Siyeon. El sol que se colaba entre los árboles arrancaba reflejos rojizos en su oscuro pelaje y sus ojos marrones buscaban algún problema en el cuerpo de Yoohyeon. 

“¿Qué le pasa?”

La voz de Yubin sonó preocupada en la mente de Siyeon. 

“Se ha roto la pierna.”

No quería preocupar a la más joven contándole todo lo que había pasado pero sabía que era inútil. Ambas podían percibir una fuerte angustia proveniente de ella. El gran vínculo que mantenían las tres les daba la habilidad de sentir las emociones de las otras cuando estas eran muy fuertes. Yubin sabía que algo horrible había tenido que ocurrir para que le llegaran con tanta fuerza en ese momento. Normalmente era algo etéreo, como una huella del sentimiento real y ajena a sus propias emociones pero esta vez esas emociones le estaban acelerando el pulso y le causaban un nudo en la garganta que le dificultaba respirar, tal y como si fueran las suyas. Era preocupante pero no quiso preguntar más, entendió enseguida que la prioridad era llevar a Yoohyeon de vuelta a casa lo antes posible. Actuaron con mas sigilo al acercarse al pueblo. Todas vivían en las afueras, cerca del bosque. Ahí se reunía un pequeño grupo de casas donde vivían las familias que tenían que ver con su clan y donde todos conocían la naturaleza de las tres. Llegaron a la casa de Yoohyeon y Yubin la ayudó a bajarse de Siyeon. Las tres volvían a tener forma humana y se quedaron unos segundos calladas. Yoohyeon tenía un aspecto horrible, como si no hubiera dormido en días y su mente estuviera a años luz de allí, Yubin dudaba si preguntar o no por lo que había pasado y Siyeon parecía no atreverse a poner en voz alta lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Finalmente la voz débil de Yoohyeon sacó a ambas de sus preocupaciones internas.

-Quiero irme a la cama. Estoy cansada.

Apenas fue un hilo de voz pero las dos reaccionaron al instante. La llevaron a su habitación y Yubin la colocó con cuidado en la cama. Siyeon se limitó a mirar mientras por dentro la comían las sospechas. Intentaba mantenerse callada porque no quería añadir más leña al fuego, ya habría tiempo para todo cuando Yoohyeon se encontrase mejor.

-¿Te ayudo con el pijama?

-No. Estoy bien así, gracias.

La mayor vio que seguía llevando puesta la prenda del vampiro y el enfado comenzó a arder en su estómago, tanto que no pudo seguir en silencio.

-¿Vas a dormir con eso?

-Si.

Yoohyeon ni siquiera la miró al contestar. No se atrevía porque sabía que Siyeon estaba molesta. El suspiro indignado que escapó de su boca lo confirmó. Yubin podía percibir el extraño olor que provenía de la chaqueta y miró a la mayor sin entender. Le bastó un segundo para ver lo enfadada que estaba y supo que debía hacer algo. Se apresuró a arropar a Yoohyeon para poder poner fin a esa tensión.

-¿Necesitas algo más?

-No.

Dami estuvo tentada de preguntarle si podía quedarse allí para cuidarla pero todas esas emociones que sentía viniendo de ella le decían que quería estar sola.

-Está bien… Volveremos mañana para ver cómo te encuentras. Trata de descansar y no te levantes de la cama.

Siyeon y Yubin estaban a punto de dejar la habitación pero entonces la mayor se detuvo para decirle una última cosa a la herida. Su voz fue tan seria que el aire del lugar pareció congelarse.

-...Cuando te hayas recuperado hablaremos seriamente.

Siyeon se fue sin esperar una respuesta porque aquello no había sido una sugerencia sino una orden. Iba a pasar sin importar que Yoohyeon lo quisiera o no. Esta sintió la presión de haberse equivocado. Sabía lo lejos que había llegado con aquel puñetazo, no podía creerse que se hubiera atrevido a levantarle la mano a Siyeon y sin duda tendría que acarrear con las consecuencias.

Una vez lejos de Yoohyeon y sus sentimientos, Yubin pudo respirar algo más tranquila. Miró a Siyeon y vio que ella, en cambio, seguía de mal humor. Aun así quería saber, las dos tenían el mismo derecho a saber qué le había pasado a su amiga. 

-¿Me puedes explicar de una vez qué diablos le ha pasado?

Su voz sonó más molesta de lo que había pretendido. Tanto secretismo durante el viaje le había hecho perder la paciencia. Siyeon tardó en responder. Intentaba hallar una respuesta pero su cabeza estaba hecha un lio. Cuando le devolvió la mirada pareció totalmente perdida.

-No lo sé… Estaba allí pero no se que es lo que ha pasado. No consigo encontrarle sentido.

  
  
  


Minji tomó una larga bocanada de aire antes de atravesar la puerta y cerrarla a su espalda. Volvía a estar en casa. Los nervios y la vergüenza la estaban matando por dentro. Al instante la cabeza de Handong asomó por la puerta del salón y esta se quedó mirándola con una expresión triste. Acto seguido apareció Gahyeon quien mostró alivio en cuanto la vio. No habían dormido en todo el día con la esperanza de que Minji apareciese en algún momento y el cansancio se dejaba notar en sus rostros. Las tres se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir pero entonces oyeron unos pasos bajando las escaleras a toda prisa. Kim Bora fue un mero borrón hasta que su puño impactó en la cara de Minji con tanta fuerza que la tumbó. 

-¡¿Qué es esta mierda?! 

Le lanzó un papel, la carta que Minji le había dejado como despedida. Su rostro estaba crispado por la rabia y en sus ojos había un fulgor granate. Parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Su mirada era tan intensa que quemaba pero Minji logró mantenersela mientras sentía su mandíbula volviendo a su sitio. 

-Bora, cálmate. Así no vas a solucionar nada. 

Esta se giró llena de enfado hacia Gahyeon quien intentaba tranquilizarla, no obstante estaba consiguiendo lo contrario. 

-Por supuesto que sí. Ahora mismo estoy tan cabreada que podría tirar abajo esta casa con mis propias manos. Prefiero romperle la cara a ella, es más constructivo. 

-...Si eso te hace sentir mejor adelante -Minji se puso de pie dispuesta a soportar la ira de su amiga. 

Ya había esperado algo así. Sabía que de las tres, Bora sería la que peor se tomaría la noticia. Ella era la que llevaba menos tiempo siendo vampiro, poco más de una década, y sabía que le costaría entender sus motivos. También había sido de esperar su reacción. Ella era lo que su especie llamaba "sangre caliente". Una expresión proveniente de la idea de que hace tan poco tiempo que los vampiros jóvenes dejaron de ser humanos que su sangre aún sigue caliente. Ese dato era falso pero lo que si era cierto es que estos vampiros tenían más fuerza, agilidad y rapidez gracias a los restos de su propia sangre humana en su organismo. Esto les hacía ser algo más impulsivos y en el caso de Bora con su personalidad reforzando esa característica era aún peor. Esta agarró a Minji del cuello de la camisa sin importarle la diferencia de altura. Se miraron en silencio durante largos segundos. La mayor pensó que solo la había visto tan fuera de si la noche en la que la transformó en vampiro, cuando le contaron cómo había muerto. Esto le hizo entender lo importante que seguía siendo para ella y pensó que tal vez había cometido un error al haber querido irse demasiado pronto. Levantó los brazos ofreciéndole un abrazo y Bora acabó aceptandolo. Se estrecharon con fuerza y Minji sintió su cuerpo temblando. Sin embargo, ya no era de ira sino porque había empezado a llorar. 

-Entonces… sigues aquí. Pensé que lo tenías claro. 

Gahyeon abordó el tema directamente porque quería respuestas. No le había gustado que después de siglos viviendo juntas Minji solo hubiera dejado una carta como despedida. En ese momento le importaban poco los arrebatos adolescentes de Bora y le daba igual cómo reaccionase. Esta última parecía haberse calmado pero volvió a ponerse a la defensiva al oír las palabras de Gahyeon. 

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tú sabías esto? -Le lanzó una mirada acusadora llena de indignación. -¡¿Lo sabías y la dejaste irse sin más?! 

Gahyeon soltó un suspiro buscando algo de paciencia. 

-Solo lo sospechaba. Nunca lo ha dicho pero se que lleva décadas dándole vueltas a la idea. Cuando insistió tanto en venir a este lugar en concreto… Supuse que tenía que ver con eso. 

-¿Décadas? 

Bora devolvió la mirada a Minji con la esperanza de que no fuera cierto. Sus ojos estaban llenos de confusión y tristeza. Por un instante pareció una niña perdida y a Minji se le partió el corazón. Quería que todo el mundo dejara de sentirse mal por su culpa pero no sabía qué decir. 

-Pero entonces… ¿Por qué ahora? No lo entiendo. 

-Fue por ti -Minji se atrevió a hablar por fin pero cuando vio el gesto dolido de Bora entendió que no se había expresado bien. -...Q-quiero decir que si no lo he hecho hasta ahora ha sido por ti. 

-...¿Qué? -Bora entrecerró los ojos. Cada cosa que oía retumbaba con más fuerza en su cabeza y un pitido agudo comenzaba a sonar en sus oídos. 

-No podía irse dejándote a tu suerte. Al fin y al cabo eres su responsabilidad -Handong se sumó a la conversación, su voz suave consiguió poner algo de calma en el ambiente tenso que las rodeaba. 

-Nosotras nos hubiéramos ocupado de ella. No tenías porque esperar tanto tiempo -Gahyeon conocía a Minji a la perfección. Sabía que hubiera sido incapaz de dejar a Bora atrás. Los primeros años de un vampiro siempre estaban llenos de sorpresas y descontrol, los que no tenían a nadie para guiarlos no solían durar mucho. 

-Lo se pero… 

-¡Dejad de hablar de mi como si tuviera cinco años! -Bora apretaba los dientes, no soportaba que estuvieran discutiendo su custodia como si fuera una niña pequeña. Le estaba costando controlar sus emociones, estaba enfadada, confundida y dolida. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar. 

Handong notó que Bora estaba cerca de perder el control y trató de hacérselo ver a Gahyeon. Le tomó la mano para llamar su atención y que dejaran la conversación por un momento. Su novia quería parecer calmada pero ella sabía que no era verdad. Quería saber lo que había pasado a toda costa y no se daba cuenta de que lo único que estaba logrando era que su amiga cayese en un estado de frenesí. Handong se acercó a Bora y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo atrayéndola hacia ella. Usó su mano libre para acariciarle el pelo e intentó que su voz sonase lo más suave posible al hablar. 

-Intenta no respirar y cierra los ojos -la forma más rápida de calmar un ataque era evitar estímulos. Los sentidos de los  _ sangre caliente _ eran especialmente sensibles y se abrumaban fácilmente. Handong sabía lo difícil que era salir de ese trance porque ella había estado en su lugar muchos años atrás. No importaba cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado, la sensación era imposible de olvidar. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio dándole tiempo a la chica para tranquilizarse. Handong sintió que el cuerpo que sujetaba entre sus brazos perdía la tensión que había sufrido hasta ahora. Se separó un poco y le colocó la mano en la mejilla para que esta levantara la vista. Sus ojos seguían rojos pero ya no brillaban. -¿Por qué no hablamos todo esto con calma? Vamos a sentarnos y a beber algo. ¿De acuerdo? 

Las otras tres asintieron en silencio sabiendo que podrían haber actuado mejor. Handong tenía un talento natural para las emociones. Leia a las personas con facilidad y sabía cómo tratar con ellas. Con ella era fácil salvar cualquier situación. 

Todas acabaron en la sala de estar. Sua pudo volver a la normalidad con el estómago lleno. Sus ojos volvían a ser negros y su cabeza había dejado de ser un caos lleno de pensamientos acelerados. Sin embargo, un dolor horrible lo había sustituido. Encontró algo de alivio al reposar la cabeza en el hombro de Minji. Tenía la sensación de que nada podía ir mal mientras la tuviera a su lado. La mayor dejó que la chica se acomodara sobre ella como quiso. Sabía que no se sentía bien y le pasó la mano por la espalda con suavidad. Levantó la vista y vio que Gahyeon y Handong la miraban expectantes. Entendía que no era justo seguir demorando una explicación. 

-Primero de todo quiero disculparme. Debí despedirme en persona. Dejar una carta fue muy cobarde por mi parte. Entiendo que estéis molestas. 

Handong asintió e hizo un pequeño gesto para que continuará. Minji no pudo evitar tragar saliva con algo de nervios. 

-Si habéis leído mi despedida sabréis por qué quería hacerlo -sintió que Bora se aferraba a ella con más fuerza. 

-¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de idea? -Gahyeon contenía el aliento sin darse cuenta pero al ver la expresión confundida de su amiga levantó una ceja. 

-...No lo se. Estaba esperando a que saliera el sol pero una chica apareció y… peleamos… 

-¿Cómo? -Handong no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Minji era la persona más pacífica que había conocido nunca. -¿Quieres decir que discutisteis? 

-No… nos peleamos de verdad y ella terminó con la pierna rota -soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos por un momento. -Todo fue culpa mía.

-Pero… -Gahyeon imaginaba la escena y le resultaba difícil de creer, un humano no podía hacer frente a la fuerza de Minji. -¿También era un vampiro? 

-Es un licántropo. 

Todas se quedaron atónitas mirándose entre sí. 

-Luego llegó su amiga y también peleamos pero ella… -se pasó la mano por el pelo pensativa, no podía olvidar esos ojos tristes- ella la detuvo y al final se marcharon. 

-Vale… -Gahyeon intentó poner sus ideas en orden pero enseguida vio que seguía sin la respuesta principal. -¿Pero por qué no lo hiciste? 

-Deja de decir eso. Suena como si de verdad quisieras que lo hiciera -Bora habló por fin. Estaba cansada, solo quería dormir y olvidarse de lo que había pasado pero parecía que Gahyeon quería todo lo contrario. 

Minji susurro palabras tranquilizadoras en el oído de Bora, esto le dio tiempo para pensar una respuesta para Gahyeon. Al hablar su voz sonó totalmente asustada. Ni siquiera estaba segura de aquello pero lo peor era que no sabía que le daba más miedo, llevar razón o equivocarse. 

-Creo que la he encontrado. 

Su voz había sido un susurro que las demás apenas llegaron a oír. Minji se quedó mirando las manos entrelazadas de Gahyeon y Handong. Algo en sus ojos le dio a la última la pista que necesitaba para acabar de entender. 

-Me estas diciendo que esa chica…

-Creo que me he enamorado. 


	4. . 04

Yoohyeon llevaba días en la cama y por fin su pierna parecía recuperada del todo. Aquella noche había logrado dormir un poco, cuando el dolor le dio tregua. Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos de nuevo se sintió fatal. Había pasado todos esos días lamentándose. No podía dejar de pensar en aquella chica y en que habría sido de ella. Las lágrimas no habían dejado de brotar en ningún momento porque esa tristeza que se había aferrado a su corazón desde que se separaron seguía ahí sin flaquear. La cabeza le dolía tanto que incluso la luz perezosa del amanecer le molestaba y sentía la garganta y los labios secos. Se incorporó en la cama y se abrazó a sí misma. Seguía llevando la ropa de aquella vampira y de alguna forma eso le había hecho sentirse junto a ella, sobre todo al principio. Esto había sido un consuelo ayudandola a soportar mejor el dolor de los primeros días. Se encogió buscando sentirse rodeada por esa esencia pero se dio cuenta de que apenas podía distinguirla. Su propio olor se había adueñado de la prenda y ya no quedaba rastro de su antigua dueña. Se la quitó con dedos temblorosos y hundió su cara en la tela tratando de encontrar ese aroma que necesitaba con urgencia pero fue inútil. La recorrió una ola de decepción y sintió que la angustia comenzaba a formarse en su pecho. Se puso de pie con cuidado y comprobó que podía caminar. Se miró en el espejo y entonces creyó que su corazón se paraba. Algo nuevo que no debía estar ahí marcaba su piel. De repente todo encajó. Cada sentimiento, cada impulso, todo tenía sentido ahora. Se quedó inmóvil, sin poder apartar los ojos de esa señal mientras intentaba aceptar su significado. Trató de poner orden en su interior y se vistió con rapidez. Acto seguido salió por la puerta con un único pensamiento en la cabeza. Saber qué había pasado con la chica que no abandonaba su mente. 

Había corrido por el bosque totalmente ausente, lo único que llenaba su cabeza eran ideas sobre lo que habría pasado cuando dejaron atrás a la vampira. Su mayor temor era encontrar una pila de cenizas en la entrada del lugar. Estaba tan perdida en sus preocupaciones que llegó a la gruta casi sin darse cuenta. Olfateó el lugar y dio con ese aroma que ya había aprendido a distinguir a la perfección. Habían pasado varios días y el rastro era apenas perceptible pero fue capaz de encontrarlo porque algo tiraba de ella, la atraía como nada antes lo había hecho. Descubrió que el rastro seguía por el bosque y el corazón le dio un vuelco de alegría. La vampira había esperado al anochecer para marcharse de allí. Eso no aseguraba que siguiera viva pero era un comienzo. Siguió el rastro con cuidado de no perderlo. Sus latidos cada vez eran más fuertes. Se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeando el pueblo y después de una buena caminata vio a lo lejos una casa enorme. Estaba bastante apartada del pueblo y si alguna vez había habido algún camino que llegase hasta ella ahora estaba cubierto por la maleza. Al acercarse vio que prácticamente era una mansión y notó lo antigua que era. Nada hacía indicar que allí viviera alguien salvo por el par de coches que había en la entrada. Parecía que la chica no había llegado sola a sus tierras. Intentó fijarse en las ventanas buscando alguna figura pero todas estaban tapadas. Entendió que dada la hora, cualquier vampiro que estuviera allí estaría durmiendo. Echó un vistazo al sol, debía volver a casa o notarían su ausencia. Suspiró resignada, al menos sabía dónde seguir buscando. Estaba decidida a volver esa misma noche. La encontraría a ella o al menos averiguaría cuál había sido su destino. 

Había usado toda su velocidad para volver a casa a tiempo, a esas horas no habría nadie despierto para descubrir su pequeña excursión. No entró por la puerta principal, rodeó la casa para colarse por la ventana de su habitación y entonces se quedó petrificada. Siyeon estaba ahí bajo su ventana obviamente esperandola. 

-Veo que ya estás perfectamente -su voz sonó casual pero algo en su mirada hizo que a Yoohyeon se le congelara la sangre en las venas.

-Si… He salido a correr para ver si todo está en su sitio -dobló la pierna un par de veces. -Funciona a la perfección. 

Siyeon asintió lentamente y se quedó en silencio pensando unos segundos. Era obvio que sabía que le estaba mintiendo pero ninguna dijo nada al respecto. Yoohyeon se sintió fatal porque sus amigas lo eran todo para ella. Siempre habían sido como hermanas y su vínculo era el sentimiento más fuerte que había experimentado desde que nació. Al menos así fue hasta que se perdió en el rostro perfecto de aquella chica sin nombre y en sus ojos negros. Ahora sentía que había algo interponiéndose entre ella y las demás y lo peor es que no podía evitarlo. Frente al miedo de que todos reaccionasen mal a sus sentimientos su instinto le decía que debía mantener todo en secreto. No sabía si aquella chica seguiría viva pero si era así no quería volver a ponerla en peligro por culpa de su clan. No le gustaba pero la única opción que tenía era mentir y ocultarlo todo. Quiso compensarlo disculpándose por sus errores. 

-Siento mucho lo que pasó en la cueva -su corazón latía con fuerza, estaba tocando un tema muy delicado pero quería ser sincera con todo lo que pudiera. -No sé por qué te pegué, todo fue muy rápido y… 

-Yoohyeon… -la mirada dolida de Siyeon mostraba lo sorprendida que estaba por todo aquello. -Estábamos peleando, ella y yo… y a quién decidiste atacar fue a mi. 

La más joven desvió la mirada por un instante buscando las palabras para explicarse. 

-No me estabas escuchando -un nudo en la garganta le dificultó hablar. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa. -Ella no había hecho nada y tu querías hacerle daño sin motivo. 

A Siyeon no le gustó que le echasen la culpa. La que había cruzado la línea era Yoohyeon y no podía aceptar lo contrario. Ella era la líder de las tres. El lobo alfa del clan era muy anciano, tanto que ni siquiera podía transformarse. Cuando éste muriese Siyeon ocuparía su puesto y mientras tanto ella se preparaba para ese rol. El anciano daba órdenes y tomaba decisiones pero, a efectos prácticos, en caso de emergencia o peligro la acción recaía en Siyeon. No podía dejar pasar el gesto de Yoohyeon porque, con o sin intención, había sido un desafío a su autoridad. Sin embargo, lo que más le molestaba de todo era que incluso ahora su amiga seguía defendiendo a la vampira. 

-¿Sin motivo? -Alzó la voz indignada. -¡Quería beberse tu sangre! 

Yoohyeon comenzaba a perder de vista su objetivo inicial y también levantó la voz. 

-¡Estaba mintiendo! ¡Lo único que quería era enfadarte!

-Tu también viste esos ojos y como te miraba. Lo estaba deseando. ¡No entiendo por que te empeñas en defenderla! 

Yoohyeon calló por un instante. Sabía que Siyeon llevaba razón en eso. Las dos fueron testigo de que algo había cambiado dentro de esa chica por un momento. Aún así, por mucho que buscaba en su interior no encontraba forma de odiarla o temerla. Se dio cuenta de que no iban a ningún lado discutiendo así y quiso zanjar la conversación rápido. Seguir así solo serviría para hacer el desacuerdo aún peor. Además, sabía que de todas formas aquello solo podía acabar de una manera. 

-Mira, se que no debí pegarte y te pido perdón. Es lo que quería decirte. 

Siyeon bajó la mirada con decepción. 

-Desde luego que no debiste, eso es obvio -al volver a levantar la cabeza solo había tristeza en sus ojos -pero lo que estaba esperando que dijeses es que no querías hacerlo.

Yoohyeon abrió los ojos sorprendida al darse cuenta de que en efecto, no se arrepentía lo más mínimo. En el mismo momento en el que pasó todo, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en separar a Siyeon de la chica. Desde el principio su objetivo había sido protegerla de su amiga porque en ese instante todos sus sentidos le decían que el peligro era Siyeon. Se quedó sin palabras y la mayor asintió comprendiendo. 

-Bueno, como sea -la mayor simplemente había ido ahí buscando una explicación por parte de su amiga pero solo había encontrado más dudas que añadir a sus preocupaciones. -Sabes lo que hay que hacer, me gusta tan poco como a ti pero no tengo otra opción. 

Yoohyeon podía oír el pulso en sus orejas. De pronto le costaba respirar porque los nervios se le habían atascado en la garganta. Aún así irguió la espalda e intentó parecer valiente al hablar. 

-Podemos hacerlo ya mismo si es lo que quieres. 

-No. Yubin tiene que estar presente, debe haber testigos. Será esta tarde -le lanzó una última mirada malhumorada antes de irse. -Espero que no te vuelvas a perder por ahí y te despistes. No puedes faltar. 

  
  
  


Yubin caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y con los hombros caídos, sin ninguna prisa por avanzar. No quería llegar a su destino, no podía creer que aquello fuese a pasar. No tenía ningún sentido. Se dirigía a una parcela del bosque en la que los árboles habían sido talados. Al llegar vio que Siyeon y Yoohyeon ya estaban allí y apresuró el paso. El terreno seco crujía bajo sus pies. Las miró sin saber que decir más allá de un pequeño saludo en voz baja. 

-Por fin -Siyeon le increpó con mal humor. Obviamente ninguna quería estar ahí. 

Se quedó en silencio, al fin y al cabo ella no tenía importancia en aquel asunto. Sabían que la única con derecho a hablar en ese momento era Siyeon. La tensión era insufrible. 

-Técnicamente se supone que aquí tendría que dar un discurso a las masas pero siendo que solo somos nosotras os lo voy a ahorrar. Solo quiero terminar esto cuanto antes. ¿Algo que decir antes de empezar? 

Yoohyeon sintió la seriedad en los ojos de Siyeon como un puñal. Siempre había sabido lo intimidante que podía parecer pero nunca pensó que llegaría el día en el que ella fuera el blanco de esa mirada afilada. Negó con la cabeza. Ya le había dicho todo lo que quería aquella mañana, repetirse solo les haría perder tiempo y echar más sal en la herida. 

-Esta bien, entonces empecemos -Siyeon vio duda en los ojos de Yoohyeon y supo lo que estaba pensando. -Si te dejas ganar solo empeoraras las cosas. 

Yoohyeon parpadeo un par de veces aguantando las lágrimas. No quería pelear, la idea de rendirse le había pasado por la cabeza porque sentía que era ridículo que estuvieran haciendo aquello. Si una de las dos no atacaba, la pelea acabaría en un instante. Sin embargo, sabía que Siyeon llevaba razón. Tenía que pelear al máximo o la afrenta sería aún mayor. Las dos se prepararon para transformarse pero la voz de Yubin les hizo detenerse por un instante. 

-No quiero ver esto, yo me voy -negaba con la cabeza sin atreverse a mirarlas directamente. Estaba acostumbrada a verlas pelear cuando entrenaban pero en esos casos nunca pretendían hacer daño real, en cambio esa vez iban a luchar con todo. Tenía que ser así porque se estaban jugando el liderazgo del clan. No soportaba la idea de verlas haciéndose algo así. Quería a las dos chicas a más no poder y aunque enseguida había sentido el desacuerdo entre las dos, había sido incapaz de posicionarse en un bando. Simplemente no podía. -Ya he visto que las dos estáis aquí y que vais a enfrentaros. Fin de mi trabajo.

Intentó dar media vuelta pero la voz de Siyeon la detuvo en seco. Ese tono autoritario congeló cada músculo de Yubin. Un instinto primario le obligaba a obedecer. 

-Vas a quedarte ahí o serás la siguiente. No quiero que te pierdas nada. 

Yubin asintió mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Abrió los ojos de par en par porque de repente la idea de pestañear le daba miedo. 

Ambas se quitaron la ropa. Yoohyeon le dio la espalda a las otras para ocultar la marca que podía delatarla y que era el origen de todo aquel lío. Si veían aquello sabía que no le dejarían acercarse a la mansión nunca más. Se transformaron por fin y Yubin dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Lo único que registraban sus oídos era la sangre pulsante en sus orejas hasta que la pelea dio comienzo y el lugar se llenó de gruñidos y quejidos. Yoohyeon fue la primera en atacar, al fin y al cabo aquello era un desafío por su parte, si alguien tenía que comenzar la pelea era ella. Sus pasos rápidos levantaron polvo, haciendo aún más caótica la escena. Los dientes de Yoohyeon estuvieron peligrosamente cerca de Siyeon pero esta la esquivó con habilidad y contraatacó al instante. Su golpe también dio en el aire aunque fue suficiente para que Yoohyeon perdiera el equilibrio y no fuera capaz de esquivar el siguiente. Esta dejó algo de espacio y lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez fue más veloz y logró alcanzar a la otra con su zarpa. 

Las dos siguieron así durante minutos eternos ante la mirada preocupada de Yubin. Siyeon era la más fuerte de las dos pero Yoohyeon era más rápida. La mayor tenía que esforzarse mucho para alcanzarla y era difícil saber quién acabaría cansándose antes. Las dos pararon por un instante buscando algo de aire. Ambas estaban malheridas, su pelaje estaba manchado de sangre. Les costaba moverse y sabían que no podían ir mucho más allá. Necesitaban poner las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban en un último ataque. Se conocían a la perfección y sabían que las dos estaban igual. Se mantuvieron la mirada sabiendo que en unos segundos la pelea tendría un final. 

Yoohyeon hundió las uñas en la tierra seca preparándose para darse impulso pero sabía que no sería suficiente porque hacía rato que había pedido el control de los músculos de una de sus patas delanteras. Saboreaba su propia sangre, esta goteaba cayendo al suelo desde su boca pero también le dificultaba respirar y no le quedaba otra que tragar con disgusto. A Siyeon le costaba mantener la mirada, uno de sus ojos estaba muy magullado y la sangre le obligaba a ver tras un velo rojo. Apenas podía respirar porque un golpe en el costado le había hundido más de una costilla. Las dos se lanzaron hacia la otra buscando hundir los dientes en el adversario pero solo una lo logró. Siyeon atrapó el cuello de Yoohyeon entre sus fauces y las dos cayeron al suelo. La mayor usó toda la fuerza que le quedaba para inmovilizarla y no paró hasta que sintió que el cuerpo bajo ella dejaba de resistirse. Yoohyeon volvió a su forma humana al quedarse sin fuerzas y Siyeon la soltó al instante. Ella también se transformó y trató de mantenerse en pie. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía de dolor pidiendole descansar pero no podía. Aún no. Tenía el corazón en un puño, justo en el último momento se había dejado llevar demasiado por su instinto. Ella no podía permitirse perder y estando al límite de sus fuerzas su mente se había nublado con un único objetivo, acabar con la amenaza. Miró el cuerpo inerte de su amiga llena de miedo. Estaba cubierto de golpes y cortes pero lo peor eran las profundas heridas en su cuello que no paraban de sangrar. Intentó llamarla por su nombre pero el simple hecho de hablar la dejó de rodillas en el suelo. Al parecer el daño en sus costillas no era poca cosa. 

-...has tenido… suerte… 

Siyeon levantó la cabeza, esas palabras habían sido tan solo un susurro y por un instante creyó haberlo imaginado. Solo podía abrir un ojo pero fue suficiente para ver que su amiga comenzaba a moverse y la miraba intentando sonreír. Era una imagen un poco inquietante teniendo en cuenta toda la sangre. Siyeon respiró más tranquila y le tendió la mano. Ella la estrechó pero ninguna tenía fuerzas para levantarse así que simplemente se abrazaron y se quedaron en el suelo. Las dos soltaron quejidos cuando Yubin llegó a toda prisa y se unió al abrazo estrechándolas con fuerza y sin ningún cuidado. 


	5. . 05

Yoohyeon estaba temblando de miedo. Estaba en la puerta de aquella antigua mansión y sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Llegar hasta allí no había sido fácil con sus heridas aún curándose. No podía mover mucho su brazo izquierdo y algunas de sus heridas aún dolían bastante, en especial las de su cuello. Aun así no había querido esperar ni una noche más para descubrir la verdad. Subió la cremallera de su chaqueta todo lo que pudo intentando ocultar las feas mordeduras de su cuello y llamó a la puerta. Esta se abrió finalmente y una chica con el pelo moreno apareció tras ella y la miró con sorpresa. De repente a Yoohyeon se le olvidó como hablar. 

-¿Si? 

Gahyeon esperó por una respuesta y tras unos segundos incómodos la otra consiguió decir algo coherente. 

-...La chica que llevaba esto -le mostró la prenda. -¿E-está aquí? 

Gahyeon levantó una ceja y le echó un vistazo. La reconoció al instante y tuvo que contener una sonrisa pilla. 

-Espera aquí un momento. 

Volteó la puerta y volvió al interior dejando a la otra fuera sola con sus nervios. Regresó al gran salón y volvió a ocupar su lugar entre los brazos de Handong, las dos habían estado leyendo un libro juntas antes de oír que llamaban a la puerta. Las demás la miraron esperando una explicación, nadie podía acabar en su puerta por casualidad. Bora había dejado de prestar atención a la televisión y Minji quien llevaba horas tirada en el sofá mirando el techo con apatía volvía a estar presente. Gahyeon se tomó unos segundos que sacaron de quicio a las otras pero finalmente habló dirigiéndose a Minji. 

-Una chica humana temblando de pies a cabeza pregunta por ti. 

Minji saltó del sofá al instante y todas vieron que el pánico se adueñaba de ella. Se miró de arriba abajo y se pasó los dedos por el pelo. Salió a toda velocidad hacia la puerta y las demás se quedaron ahí aguantando la risa. 

-¿Soy yo o eso a sido un poco patético? -Bora no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. 

-Como voy a disfrutar de esto -Gahyeon llevaba décadas esperando aquel momento en el que por fin iba a poder vengarse de todas las burlas que sufrió por parte de su amiga cuando se enamoró de Handong. 

Minji se encontró de nuevo con los ojos ámbar de Yoohyeon que se llenaron de alivio al verla. Quiso sonreír pero enseguida notó el corte profundo que la chica tenía en el labio. Frunció el ceño con preocupación, quiso preguntarle al respecto pero la otra fue más rápida al hablar. Yoohyeon había estado llena de dudas pero nada más verla supo lo que quería. 

-¿Puedo darte un abrazo? 

La mayor se sorprendió por la pregunta. Dejó de fijarse en la herida y vio que la otra tenía los ojos vidriosos. 

-Llevo todos estos días creyendo que estarías… -no quiso pensar en esa palabra una vez más y se detuvo ahí. 

Minji contestó con una sonrisa cálida y se acercó a la chica que no dudó en terminar de acortar la distancia entre las dos. Yoohyeon la abrazó con fuerza. Ese aroma que había echado tanto en falta estaba ahí de nuevo, rodeandola. Soltó un suspiro contento al sentir que sus músculos se relajaban por fin. El miedo que había guardado durante días se había esfumado y ya no sentía su lastre. Minji sentía el aliento de Yoohyeon en su cuello poniéndole la piel de gallina y tras unos segundos notó la nariz de la chica rozándole con suavidad. La mayor no pudo contener la risa. 

-Me haces cosquillas. 

-P-perdona -de pronto le ardían las mejillas. Quiso separarse de ella al instante pero Minji colocó la mano con delicadeza sobre su cabeza sin dejarla ir. 

-Da igual, no me importa -acarició con cariño el cabello de la chica dejándole claro que la quería ahí. 

Yoohyeon cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto y llevando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 

-Siento haberte preocupado así -le acarició la espalda. Se sentía culpable, no había entrado en sus planes causarle toda esa angustia a la joven. 

Estaba dándole vueltas a sus remordimientos cuando notó que la chica se encogía y oyó que se le escapaba un pequeño siseo de dolor, claramente a causa de sus caricias. Dejó la distancia justa como para poder mirarla, esta mantenía la cabeza gacha y la mayor le levantó la barbilla. Esa vez no iba a dejar pasar el tema. Fue entonces cuando vio las heridas que sobresalían del cuello de su chaqueta. Sin pensarlo dos veces le bajó la cremallera lo suficiente como para alcanzar a ver lo profundas que seguían siendo. Algo dentro de ella se revolvió. Un sentimiento familiar volvió, el mismo que había sentido en la cueva al ver que Yoohyeon estaba herida pero también algo nuevo, ira. Era obvio que aquello no había sido un accidente. 

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto? -estaba enfadada pero también sorprendida. No podía creer que alguien hubiera querido hacerle algo así a la joven. 

No soportaba ver esas heridas feas marcando de forma horrible su piel preciosa. Todas esas emociones nuevas la abrumaron por un instante y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para mantener la calma. Nunca había sido una persona vengativa y por un instante no se había reconocido a si misma. 

-Mañana estaré perfectamente. No tienes que preocuparte. 

Yoohyeon le tomó la mano e intentó recobrar la atención de la vampira pero esta seguía fija en sus heridas. 

-¿Quién ha sido? -la mayor se repitió pero esta vez más calmada. Aun así necesitaba saber quién había sido el culpable. No tenía pruebas pero ya había elegido a un sospechoso. 

-Escúchame, no es nada. Solo ha sido un malentendido pero ya está resuelto -colocó la mano el la mejilla de la chica obligándola a mirarle a los ojos. Su sonrisa fue lo que acabo de tranquilizarla. -Estoy bien. 

Las dos se sumergieron en la mirada de la otra durante largos segundos, ambas dándose cuenta de la cercanía de sus labios. Sentían vértigo y cada vez era más difícil soportar la tensión. Solo había dos posibilidades pero ninguna de ellas se atrevía a optar por acercarse aún más. Finalmente Yoohyeon retiró la mano de la mejilla de Minji y se echó para atrás, dejando entrar aire en sus pulmones de nuevo. Tragó saliva intentando deshacerse de los nervios que se habían formado en su estómago y se aclaró la garganta. 

-Te traigo de vuelta tu americana. Gracias por préstarmela -la había traído como excusa aunque al final tampoco había necesitado una para hablar con la chica. 

-¿Por qué? -Minji parecía confundida. 

-Me la diste porque pensaste que no podrías usarla más pero al final no ha sido así. 

-Lo dije en serio, es un regalo. Quédatela.

Yoohyeon miró la prenda con algo de tristeza. 

-Pero ya no huele a ti… -habló sin pensar y se arrepintió al instante. Abrió los ojos de par en par sabiendo que no había forma de que aquello hubiera sonado medianamente normal. 

Minji la miró sorprendida pero la calma volvió a su cara enseguida. Ya desde su primer encuentro se había percatado de que a Yoohyeon le encantaba su olor. La chica parecía avergonzarse pero Minji no entendía por qué. A ella le encantaban sus ojos risueños, sus labios, su voz… Estaba segura de que si su sentido del olfato fuese tan bueno como el de Yoohyeon su aroma también la volvería loca. Por desgracia lo único que podía detectar su olfato era la sangre. Recordó lo ocurrido en la cueva y frunció el ceño pero empujó esos pensamientos a un lado y volvió al presente. Tomó la prenda de las manos de Yoohyeon y se la puso. 

-Entonces me temo que tendrás que préstarmela de vez en cuando. 

Yoohyeon sonrió y Minji se sintió feliz de ser la responsable. Esto le dio confianza. 

-¿Quieres pasar? -Señaló hacia la casa y sonrió con algo de nervios. 

Una voz que ambas conocían contestó por Yoohyeon, haciendo que a las dos les diera un vuelco el estómago. 

-No. No lo va a hacer. 

Las dos se giraron hacia la voz y se encontraron con la mirada cortante de Lee Siyeon. 


	6. . 06

Yoohyeon se había quedado petrificada. Sus dos amigas estaban ahí, obviamente disgustadas. Sentía la tensión proveniente de ellas pero también que Minji estaba alerta, preparada para cualquier ataque. Algo en su interior se rompió, esto era lo último que quería que pasase. 

Las recién llegadas se acercaron a las otras dos sin ninguna prisa. Yubin apretaba los puños dentro de los bolsillos tratando de calmar los nervios. Se estaban arriesgando mucho yendo ahí esa noche. Miraba a la casa una y otra vez sabiendo que había más vampiros dentro. Siyeon estaba esforzándose para parecer una amenaza pero la verdad era que las heridas a causa de su pelea con Yoohyeon aún no se habían curado. Sus costillas seguían rotas y le costaba moverse. Ni siquiera había recuperado la visión al completo. Su ojo malherido permanecía cerrado y el corte que lo atravesaba seguía cicatrizando, no era agradable de ver. Si aquello acababa en una pelea estarían en clara desventaja incluso contando con que Yoohyeon luchase a su lado, lo que cada vez dudaba más. La más pequeña pensó que Siyeon exageraba al pedirle vigilar a su amiga. Las dos necesitaban descansar y nunca creyó que Yoohyeon fuera a hacer otra cosa que quedarse en casa. Aun así trató de convencerla de que no la siguieran cuando la vio marchar, no solo era incorrecto sino que Siyeon no estaba en condiciones de ir a ningún lado. Nada de lo que dijo la hizo cambiar de idea y así era como habían acabado en la puerta de una familia de vampiros. 

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Me habéis seguido? -Yoohyeon estaba enfadada. Se sentía traicionada por sus amigas, no tenían ningun derecho a hacer aquello.

-Yo estoy protegiendo a mi familia. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? 

Por suerte para Siyeon su lesión estaba lo suficientemente curada como para poder hablar con normalidad, estaba aguantando un dolor terrible pero hacía pasar su mueca de dolor por un gesto de disgusto. Lo último que quería era parecer débil delante de la vampira. Esperó una contestación pero Yoohyeon estaba paralizada por la situación. La rabia que destilaba el cuerpo de Siyeon fue suficiente para disipar el enfado de Yoohyeon y solo quedó miedo en su interior. No podía saber el final de aquel enfrentamiento pero cualquiera de los resultados sería horrible para ella.

-Tan solo he venido a devolverle esto, -la chica señaló hacia Minji quien llevaba aún su chaqueta negra encima. 

-Esto es ridículo… -Siyeon estaba tan enfadada que se estaba clavando sus propias uñas en la palma de las manos. -Déjate de estupideces y di la verdad de una vez. Llevas mintiéndome a la cara desde que nos la encontramos -miró con odio a la otra chica, a quien obviamente culpaba de todo. 

Devolvió su atención a Yoohyeon, si ya de por si la mirada de Siyeon era intimidante ahora con aquella herida era completamente aterradora y la joven se encontró temblando de pies a cabeza de puro estrés. Todo lo que sentía estaba formando una burbuja en su pecho que al final explotó en forma de arrebato. Las palabras salieron a gritos de su garganta mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer sin poder evitarlo. 

-¡Solo quería ver si estaba bien! ¡Vi como intentaba matarse! -Tomó aire pero su respiración agitada no se lo puso fácil. -¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo? Simplemente estaba preocupada por ella… 

Todas se sorprendieron del repentino cambio en Yoohyeon y se quedaron mudas por un instante. Minji apartó la vista de Siyeon por primera vez porque la culpa le hizo agachar la cabeza. Apenas se conocían de unos días pero en tan poco tiempo Minji le había causado muchos problemas a la joven. 

-¿Y por eso te arriesgas a venir sola y herida a una casa llena de monstruos como ella? -El insulto iba cargado de desdén. 

Minji levantó las cejas y soltó una risa por lo bajo. 

-¿Yo, un monstruo? ¿Te has mirado en el espejo hoy? -La vampira no sabía si Siyeon la estaba intentando provocar con algún objetivo o simplemente estaba dando rienda suelta a su odio pero, después de todo lo que había vivido, las palabras improvisadas de una cría no le hacían ni pestañear. -Es evidente quien causaría más pesadillas en la puerta de un colegio. 

Siyeon tenso la mandíbula al ver que le habían devuelto el insulto. Se estaba esforzando por mantener la cabeza fría. No quería caer de nuevo en el mismo error que cometió en la cueva pero la situación no se lo ponía fácil. 

-Al menos yo no me alimento de seres humanos -escupió cada palabra con toda la intención de hacer daño. 

La loba miró a Yoohyeon y su expresión de impotencia la puso de los nervios. La chica estaba en medio de todo mirandolas sin saber qué hacer cuando era ella la que tenía que poner fin a aquel disparate volviendo a casa con sus amigas. La solución era sencilla a ojos de Siyeon pero eso era porque no podía entender la profundidad de los sentimientos de Yoohyeon. La líder estaba poniendo toda su energía en intentar ocultarlo pero estaba muerta de miedo. No había nada más poderoso que el vínculo que las tres tenían pero aún así había algo que estaba alejando a su amiga de ellas. Siyeon no sabía cómo iba a salvar a Yoohyeon cuando ese nuevo impulso era mucho más fuerte que ella misma. Perderla la aterraba pero ese miedo era lo que la empujaba hacia adelante. Estaba convencida de que Yoohyeon estaba cometiendo un error pero iba a solucionarlo antes de que todas tuvieran problemas incluso peores. Estaba cansada de aguantar su silencio. La misma idea había estado rondando su mente sin descanso todos esos días haciéndole temer lo peor. Quería acabar con todo aquello de una vez, salir de dudas y poner fin definitivamente a la insensatez de Yoohyeon. 

-Basta, ya he tenido suficiente -de pronto la voz de Siyeon sonó más grave, dándole seriedad a sus palabras. -Enséñanoslo.

El corazón de Yoohyeon se aceleró al instante pero intentó controlar su expresión. 

-No se de que estas hablando… 

-La marca. Yoohyeon, muestranosla de una vez y di la verdad. 

Yubin abrió los ojos con sorpresa. A ella también se le había pasado por la cabeza aquello para justificar el comportamiento de Yoohyeon pero las probabilidades eran ínfimas, casi podía decirse que era imposible. La miró con el corazón en un puño, si era verdad los problemas solo acababan de empezar. Minji por su parte estaba totalmente perdida. No entendía de que hablaban ni por que la situación se había vuelto aún más tensa de repente. 

Siyeon y Yoohyeon se miraron durante segundos en los que nadie pudo respirar. Hasta que la menor dejó escapar el aire con pesadez y apartó la vista derrotada. Acto seguido se levantó la ropa enseñando su abdomen lo justo para que todas vieran la pequeña marca que tenía junto al ombligo. Minji observó el extraño gesto sin entender y sus ojos sólo pudieron fijarse en que su piel estaba llena de heridas y moretones que seguían curándose. Esto encendió su ira mejor que cualquier insulto estúpido que pudiera oír. Siyeon y Yubin sin embargo, conocían a la perfección el cuerpo de Yoohyeon y distinguieron rápidamente la pequeña cicatriz. Parecía que llevase ahí años y tenía el aspecto de una picadura de insecto. Para un licántropo era imposible tener cicatrices, cada vez que sufrían una herida esta se curaba hasta que su piel volvía a estar perfecta. Solo había una excepción y la tenían delante. 

-... No puede ser -Yubin no salía de su asombro. 

Siyeon dejó caer la cabeza sintiendo desesperación. Había deseado estar equivocándose hasta el último momento pero tenían la prueba ahí mismo. Se hizo el silencio. Las tres intentaban pensar en cómo podía acabar aquello y ninguna veía una salida fácil. Fue entonces cuando Siyeon decidió que su única opción era seguir con su idea inicial. No sabían nada sobre lo que había en esa casa y lo único que encontró sensato fue llevarse a Yoohyeon de allí. 

-Nos vamos -se acercó más a su amiga dispuesta a echársela a los hombros si era necesario. 

-Siyeon… -Yubin no sabía qué decir. Su expresión dejaba ver que estaba llena de dudas. Señaló hacia Minji y Yoohyeon mientras buscaba las palabras. -Tal vez… Tal vez deberíamos darnos un tiempo para pensar todo tranquilamente. 

-¿Es que quieres que pase la noche aquí? -Señaló hacia la vieja mansión con disgusto y miró a Yubin con incredulidad. Esta acabó negando con la cabeza y Siyeon se sintió un poco más segura de si misma. -Pensaremos tranquilamente todo lo que queráis pero lo haremos juntas y en casa. 

-Yo me quedo aquí -Yoohyeon tuvo que poner todo el valor que encontró en su interior para pronunciar aquellas palabras pero no le fue difícil porque era lo que quería hacer. -Me han invitado a entrar y voy a hacerlo. Vosotras podéis volver por donde habéis venido. 

No fue su intención sonar enfadada pero realmente le disgustaba sentir que no tenía derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones. 

-No compliques más las cosas. Deja de ser tan cabezota -agarró a su amiga del brazo estirando de él con fuerza. No se dio cuenta de que era el mismo que aún seguía malherido y esta dejó escapar un quejido al instante. 

Esto fue lo último que necesito Minji para interponerse entre las dos. 

-No va a ir a ningún lado contigo. 

La vampira la pilló por sorpresa. Siyeon sabía que iba a tener que lidiar con la testarudez de Yoohyeon pero no había contado con que ella le daría problemas también. La miró a los ojos y vio un ligero tinte granate en sus iris. Por un momento se le heló la sangre al acordarse de lo que pasó en la cueva pero enseguida entendió que esta vez era diferente. Aquel cambio no tenía nada que ver con la sed de sangre. Tragó saliva. La voz de la vampira había sonado extremadamente fría. Todo en ella hacía pensar que estaba calmada, todo menos ese color rojo en sus ojos que advertía de un gran peligro. 

-Has sido tú quien le ha hecho todo esto -levantó con cuidado la barbilla de Yoohyeon usando un par de dedos. Haciendo más evidente el corte de su labio y las heridas de su cuello. Su tono había sido firme y sin ningún rastro de pregunta. Estaba acusando a Siyeon sin rodeos. 

La loba la miró molesta pensando que con todo lo que estaba pasando, eso era lo que menos les importaba en esos momentos. 

-Si, fui yo pero como puedes ver ella no se quedó de brazos cruzados -se señaló el ojo y luego usó el mismo dedo para darle un pequeño empujón en el hombro. -No te metas donde no te llaman y apártate.

En un segundo se complicó todo. 

La pequeña figura de Bora apareció junto a Siyeon y esta recibió un gran golpe en el pecho que la dejó sin aire en los pulmones y que la lanzó varios metros por el aire hasta que cayó al suelo de mala manera. 

-Vuelve a ponerle ese dedo sucio encima y lo perderás -la cara de Bora estaba crispada por la ira. 

El dolor era tan intenso que Siyeon creyó que iba a desmayarse. El golpe había reabierto sus heridas. Sus costillas a punto se sanar ahora estaban aún peor que como se las había dejado Yoohyeon en un primer momento. Tosió intentando recuperar el aliento mientras que la sangre que le subía por la garganta acababa en el suelo. Entonces Bora sintió que cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba. Hasta el momento había estado calmada, podía decirse que incluso animada. Había estado observado el encuentro desde la ventana junto a las demás. Al principio solo tenían curiosidad por ver a la chica que había sacudido la vida de Minji de esa manera pero en cuanto las otras aparecieron todas permanecieron alerta. Gahyeon y Handong no querían intervenir de no ser necesario. No querían añadir tensión a la escena. Por su parte Bora esperaba una excusa, la más mínima razón para medir su fuerza contra ellas. En su interior se mezclaban las ganas de probarse a si misma y las de proteger a su familia. Por eso, cuando Siyeon tocó a Minji se lanzó a por ella como una bala. 

Ahora sin embargo ya no le parecía gracioso. La sangre de Siyeon había disparado sus instintos y estaba usando cada ápice de voluntad que tenía para mantenerse donde estaba y no lanzarse sobre ella. Estaba sorprendida y molesta. Le había costado muchos años de práctica y autocontrol mantener la calma en presencia de sangre. Al principio sus reacciones habían sido las propias de un animal famelico pero hacía tiempo que podía actuar como una persona civilizada incluso teniendo hambre. Pensaba que era algo que había superado pero al parecer se equivocaba. Minji la observo preocupada, para ella era evidente que algo iba mal. 

-¿Bora? -No recibió respuesta. 

Todo su cuerpo temblaba a causa de su lucha interna pero entonces su parte racional perdió. Siyeon estaba demasiado maltrecha como para reaccionar a tiempo pero Yubin saltó frente a ella para defenderla. Bora la hubiera atacado de no ser porque Handong y Gahyeon aparecieron justo antes del desastre. Atacaron a su amiga por sorpresa y al unísono, en un segundo perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo. No lo hizo porque las dos lo evitaron y la llevaron de nuevo al interior de la casa, lejos de cualquier tentación. Todo fue tan rápido que pasó en un pestañeo y los licántropos entendieron lo que habían visto a duras penas. 

Volvían a ser cuatro pero el ambiente había cambiado radicalmente. Yubin estaba ayudando a su amiga a levantarse mientras esta ahogaba quejidos de dolor. Cada vez que se movia le temblaban las rodillas pero aún así volvió a encarar a la vampira con furia. Yoohyeon habló para todas mientras alternaba su atención entre sus amigas y Minji. 

-Ya basta, por favor -tomó a Minji de la mano y le habló con algo más de suavidad. -Esta muy malherida, no peleéis. 

La vampira apartó su mirada de la casa y su preocupación por Bora de sus pensamientos para centrarse en el problema que seguía frente a ella. 

-Se lo ha buscado ella sola -sonó tranquila. -Ha sido ella la que ha llegado aquí amenazando e insultando cuando nadie te ha puesto la mano encima -vio la súplica en los ojos de Yoohyeon y perdió las pocas ganas que tenía de seguir discutiendo. -Pero entiendo que lo que la mueve es su preocupación por ti, así que lo mejor es que olvidemos todo este malentendido. 

Yoohyeon respiró algo más tranquila y se acercó a sus amigas para comprobar de cerca el estado de Siyeon. 

-Volved a casa -su mirada segura fue el último golpe que recibieron ambas. -Estaré bien. 

Era evidente que no podían hacer nada más. Habían perdido la batalla. 

-De verdad espero que no te estés equivocando, Yoohyeon -lo único que quería Yubin era que su amiga estuviera bien. Le parecía cruel separarla sin razón de aquella chica pero también tenía serias dudas sobre pasar la noche en una casa llena de vampiros. Sobretodo después de ver a Bora en acción. -Vámonos. 

Lo último que vio Yoohyeon fue la expresión sombría de Siyeon antes de dar media vuelta. Las vio marchar en silencio con el corazón encogido. Minji estaba esperándola cerca de la puerta pero no era consciente de los nervios que corrían por su estómago porque los estaba ocultando bien bajo una sonrisa. 

-¿Entonces te quedas? No pasa nada si prefieres irte con ellas, siempre puedes volver otro día. 

Lo último que quería Minji era asustar a la chica. Lo más normal hubiera sido que todo lo ocurrido la hubiera hecho cambiar de idea y quería dejarle claro que no le importaba si era así. No quería agobiarla. 

-No, claro que me quedo -volvió a tomarla de la mano y esta vez caminó hacia la puerta pero justo antes de entrar la detuvo. -Sigo sin saber tu nombre. 

La vampira la miró sorprendida al darse cuenta de que no había llegado a presentarse en ningún momento y se sintió estúpida. Una risa suave salió de sus labios antes de contestar. 

-Llevas razón, discúlpame. Me llamo Minji. 

Yoohyeon sintió calor en las mejillas mientras una nueva alegría desterraba la tristeza que había dejado en ella el desencuentro con sus amigas. Las dos entraron en el vestíbulo y la joven miró alrededor sorprendida. Por fuera la mansión parecía prácticamente abandonada pero el interior era totalmente moderno y estaba impoluto. 

-¿Puedes esperarme aquí un segundo? -Vio algo de pánico en los ojos de Yoohyeon y se explicó. -Tranquila, todas las demás están arriba. Solo quiero asegurarme de que todo marcha bien. 

Yoohyeon asintió y Minji subió las escaleras tan rápido como pudo. 

  
  
  


Yubin frenó sus pasos al ver que Siyeon marchaba en otra dirección. 

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? 

-Me voy al pueblo. 

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Apenas puedes mantenerte derecha. 

-No quiero volver a casa. A estas horas aún hay sitios abiertos. 

Yubin estaba atónita. Primero porque Siyeon no era una gran fan de salir de fiesta por las noches y segundo porque era increíble que pensase en ello estando hecha trizas. Aun así estaba segura de que no le quitaría la idea de la cabeza así que después de pasarse la mano por la cara con cansancio alcanzó a su amiga para acompañarla a donde fuera. 


	7. . 07

La preocupación de Minji se hizo mayor al oler la sangre que llegaba desde el final del pasillo. Conocía ese olor de sobras y sabía quién estaba sangrando sin necesidad de verlo. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Bora y la vio sentada en su cama, estaba obviamente disgustada pero al menos volvía a ser ella. Entonces se fijó en toda la sangre que Gahyeon tenía encima. Handong estaba intentando limpiarla en silencio. La mayor se acercó a ellas para comprobar la herida y vio con asombro la cantidad de mordiscos que cubrían la piel de la chica desde el cuello hasta el hombro, algunos incluso habían arrancado carne. Minji había pensado que la sangre había sido a causa de algún mal golpe fuera de control pero aquello la dejó sin palabras. Esas heridas recordaban a la forma en la que se alimentaban los recién convertidos, era salvaje, desesperada y sobre todo ineficaz. Incluso el hecho de morder a otro vampiro era extraño. No podían alimentarse con la sangre de otros vampiros, algo así solo lo hacían aquellos con tan poca experiencia que perdían toda noción de realidad al entrar en frenesí. Algunos recién convertidos llegaban a morderse a sí mismos si pasaban demasiada hambre. Era algo totalmente estúpido e inútil, pero la tentación de la sangre era tan fuerte que les hacía olvidarlo. 

-No conseguíamos que volviera en sí y no paraba de intentar ir a por ellas así que Gahyeon la agarró como pudo y entonces… 

No había necesidad de continuar. Bora se encogió aún más sobre sí misma. No paraba de disculparse, algo raro en ella. Minji podía ver lo asustada que estaba. Se sentó a su lado y le pasó el brazo por lo hombros con delicadeza. Esta levantó la mirada por fin. 

-Lo siento mucho. No se lo que me ha pasado… No lo entiendo. 

Minji calló por un momento porque ninguna entendía realmente lo que había pasado. Conocían a Bora a la perfección. Sabían cuáles eran sus límites y sus puntos fuertes. En ese caso concreto sabían que tenía un buen control de sí misma. La habían visto en situaciones mucho peores sin pestañear, no tenían una explicación para que su amiga hubiera perdido la cabeza de esa forma. 

-No le demos más vueltas. ¿De acuerdo? Tu estas bien, Gahyeon volverá a estar perfectamente en unos minutos y no has hecho daño a esas chicas. Bueno… sin contar con que casi partes a una por la mitad -se rió por lo bajo buscando animarla un poco. -Tenía tantas ganas de hacerla callar… cuando la he visto volando por los aires casi me echo a reír. 

Una pequeña sonrisa asomó en los labios de Bora y Minji lo tomó como una victoria. Le hizo levantar la barbilla y vio con claridad que no quedaba ni rastro de rojo en sus ojos. 

-¿Estás segura de que ya estás bien? 

Bora asintió. En ese momento se encontraba perfectamente, tan solo estaba cansada. 

-Yoohyeon está abajo y me gustaría que la conocieseis pero necesito saber que eso no volverá a ocurrir. No tendría ninguna gracia que después de tanto tiempo esperando por ella la mates antes de que podamos tener una triste cita. 

-Claro -su mirada cansada apagó un tanto su sonrisa. -Prometo no asustar a tu chica. Aunque es bastante guapa, tal vez me adelante y le pida una cita en tu cara. 

Eso fue más que suficiente para tranquilizar a Minji. Bora estaba avergonzada por lo ocurrido pero no había nada capaz de arrebatarle ese humor tan propio. 

-Eres increíble -la mayor negó con la cabeza llevando una sonrisa y volvió a ponerse en pie. -Tomaos el tiempo que necesiteis. Estaremos abajo, venid a saludar cuando estéis listas. 

  
  
  


La música estaba muy alta pero su mesa era pequeña y estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para oírse. Yubin aún tenía su cerveza prácticamente sin tocar mientras que Siyeon acababa de pedir su segunda jarra. Por suerte sus cuerpos quemaban tan rápido el alcohol que les era muy difícil emborracharse. 

-Deja de mirarme así. 

-¿Así cómo? 

-Como si estuvieras juzgandome.

-Bueno es que, sinceramente, no se que estamos haciendo aquí. Deberías estar en la cama. Podrías tener serios problemas si algo no sana como es debido. 

Siyeon le contestó con una risa cansada. Se recolocó en su asiento con molestia sin encontrar una postura en la que algo no le doliera. 

-Ahora mismo tengo problemas mucho peores. 

Yubin suspiro mientras pensaba. Llevaba un largo rato intentando sacarla de allí y empezaba a pensar que lo único que la metería en la cama sería aclarar algo su cabeza. 

-Puede que no hayamos enfocado bien el asunto. Creo que no le hemos dado la suficiente importancia a su… vínculo. Conocemos cómo funciona, era imposible que la dejase allí y volviera con nosotras. 

De repente Siyeon la miró con enfado. 

-¿De verdad sabemos como funciona? Dime. ¿Te ha pasado alguna vez? Porque a mi no. Todos los ancianos están solos. Lo único que conocemos son historias. Historias tontas que nos contaban de niñas en las noches de hoguera. Son todo patrañas. 

-Viste la marca. Es real. Tal vez deberíamos preguntales a los ancianos al respecto, puede que ellos sepan qué hacer. 

Siyeon golpeó la mesa con el dedo marcando cada palabra para que le llegara mejor el mensaje. 

-Eso es lo peor que podríamos hacer. Puede que los cuerpos de esos viejos estén pidiendo tierra pero sus cabezas siguen estando perfectamente. Si les preguntamos algo atarán cabos enseguida y no tardarán en descubrir a los vampiros. Si lo hacen nos obligarán a echarlos de aquí. Nosotras solo somos dos, hoy hemos visto a cuatro pero podría haber más, llevamos las de perder. Si no les he hablado a los ancianos de esa mujer hasta ahora ha sido porque no pensé que fuera a ser un peligro pero la situación es cada vez peor y tengo la obligación de informarles de cualquier cosa que pase. En el momento en que ponga un pie en casa y no avise de lo que ha pasado estaré mintiendoles. 

-Eso no es mentir, solo te estas guardando la verdad para un momento más oportuno. 

-Eso es lo que hizo Yoohyeon y le ha salido genial. 

-Mira, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es darle a Yoohyeon unos dias. Entiendo que quiera estar con ella para conocerla mejor. Debe de ser muy extraño enamorarte de alguien de quien no sabes nada… -Yubin se quedó en silencio pensando en esa idea. 

-Tan extraño que es imposible. 

La pequeña sabía que su amiga tardaría en aceptar la idea. 

-Como sea. El caso es que estoy segura de que volverá a casa. Confía en ella. Seguimos siendo una familia, nada cambiará eso. 

Siyeon le dio vueltas durante unos minutos mientras se rascaba el hombro distraídamente. Entonces apuró su cerveza y dejó la jarra en la mesa con un ruido sordo. 

-Esta bien, vámonos a casa. Este sitio me pone de los nervios. 

  
  
  


Minji y Yoohyeon estaban charlando en uno de los sofás de la gran sala de estar cuando oyeron que alguien golpeaba en el marco de la puerta.

-Perdón por la interrupción, pasábamos a saludar -Gahyeon se esforzó en sonar alegre y sobre todo amistosa. 

Todas eran conscientes de que no habían empezado con buen pie por culpa de la pelea con la que había comenzado la noche. No sólo se habían enfrentado a las amigas de esa chica sino que además habían mostrado su lado más peligroso. Querían deshacerse de esa mala imagen y hacerle ver a su invitada que con ellas estaba a salvo. Sin embargo, sabían que tendrían que esforzarse. El oído era su mejor sentido y nada más entrar en la habitación pudieron oír los latidos de la pobre chica disparándose. Minji se aclaró la garganta dispuesta a presentarlas. Estaba ridículamente nerviosa. Era todo un milagro que Yoohyeon no hubiera acabado huyendo de ella después de todo lo ocurrido y tenía la sensación constante de que el más mínimo error podía ser lo que terminase por espantarla. Yoohyeon no llegaba a darse cuenta de esto pero sus amigas que la conocían a la perfección podían verlo claramente. 

-Esta es mi familia. Gahyeon, Handong y Bora -señaló a cada una de ellas y estas la saludaron con cortesía. 

Yoohyeon no pudo evitar fijarse en que Handong y Gahyeon se cogían de la mano. 

-Siento mucho lo que ha pasado con tus amigas… -Bora pronunció cada palabra con cautela. -Esa chica consiguió enfadarme de verdad y puede que perdiera los nervios pero puedes estar tranquila. Te prometo que no te morderé -hizo una pequeña pausa y su sonrisa pasó de amable a pícara en un pestañeo. -A no ser que me lo pidas. 

Yoohyeon se quedó con la boca abierta y sin saber qué decir. Miró a Minji intentando saber si aquello había sido una broma o iba en serio y se encontró con su rostro serio. Handong acabó riendo por lo bajo disimuladamente y Yoohyeon se fijó en que las otras dos parecían divertirse. Ninguna de ellas podía creerse que Bora fuera a hacer en verdad lo que les había dicho poco antes. Esta se sentó en el lado que quedaba libre junto a Yoohyeon para hablarle más de cerca. 

-¿Minji te ha ofrecido algo para tomar? -Era evidente que no y Bora chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación. -No se lo tengas en cuenta, no suele tratar con mortales. Se le olvidan las costumbres humanas, supongo que es normal con lo vieja que es. ¿Te ha dicho que hay momias más jóvenes que ella en más de un museo?

Yoohyeon seguía totalmente anonadada, Bora hablaba sin parar y no sabía que contestar a toda aquella información. Gahyeon por su parte había sacado el móvil discretamente y estaba haciéndole fotos a Minji. Esta se dio cuenta enseguida. 

-Tú -señaló a Bora con el dedo. Estaba segura de que precisamente su edad no era el mejor tema para empezar a conocerse y sabía que lo estaba haciendo aposta para ponerla en un aprieto. -Cállate. Y tú… -miró a Gahyeon frunciendo el ceño. -¿Se puede saber qué haces? -Minji estaba enfadandose por momentos, cosa que se notó en su voz. 

-Asegurarme de que podamos reírnos de la cara que estás poniendo por toda la eternidad. 

Bora siguió hablando con la chica mientras hacía oídos sordos. La miró pensativa hasta que chasqueó los dedos. 

-Yo diría que eres de los que les gusta una taza de leche con cacao a estas horas… 

-Si -Yoohyeon contestó con timidez. -Eso estaría bien. 

-Lo que pasa es que aquí no tenemos leche porque se estropea enseguida -le dio una mirada de disculpa. -Lo único que puedo ofrecerte es alcohol… Espera. ¿Cuantos años tienes? 

-Veintitrés -la pregunta fue inesperada y contestó con poca seguridad. 

Bora se acercó más a su cara poniéndola más nerviosa aún, aunque ya no podía decir que era a causa del miedo. 

-¿No me estas mintiendo, verdad? 

-No pero ahora mismo no me apetece mucho algo así -Yoohyeon no estaba acostumbrada a beber y tampoco le gustaba. 

-También tenemos café y té. Siento que sea tan poca cosa pero yo soy la única que se preocupa por estas cosas. Si fuera por ellas no habría nada comestible en esta casa. 

-Si. Desde luego -la voz de Minji cada vez sonaba más contenida. -Solo compra esas cosas porque no para de traer mujeres a casa. 

Bora volvió a acercarse a la chica para hablarle en voz baja, como si Minji no fuera a oirlas.

-Tu también has oído ese tonito. ¿Verdad? Envidia. Siempre está igual. Cuando las dos estéis… ya sabes… -las señaló mientras se reía con malicia. -Si la notas un poco torpe es porque está desentrenada. Lleva décadas sin ligar, ten paciencia con la pobre. 

Yoohyeon se sonrojo rápidamente, todas se dieron cuenta y les pareció adorable. Minji se llevó la mano a la cara con impaciencia. 

-¿Yoohyeon por favor, puedes decirle lo que quieres tomar para que se largue de una vez? No quiero que lo primero que recuerdes de mi sea cómo maté a esta imbécil por decir estupideces. 

Yoohyeon pudo ver la vergüenza que estaba pasando y tuvo que contener la risa. Las chicas solo estaban intentando que Minji pasara un mal rato. Esto la hizo sentirse más cómoda aún cuando ella misma había acabado siendo una víctima colateral de la broma. Al principio sólo podía verlas como vampiros peligrosos pero ahora las veía tal y como eran. Un grupo de amigas como cualquier otro. 

-Mmm… Me bebería un café. Con hielo si puede ser. 

-¡Marchando! -Bora se levantó al instante con una sonrisa. 

Minji soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras aguantaba las risas a su alrededor. 

-Juro que a veces desearía haberte dejado en ese callejón… 

Bora le contestó de camino a la cocina. 

-Eso habría dolido de ser cierto pero no te lo crees ni tú -le lanzó un beso y desapareció por la puerta. 

-Nosotras nos vamos arriba otra vez para dejaros intimidad -Handong le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila a la pareja. -Solo queríamos presentarnos. 

-Si. Yo ya tengo todo lo que quería -Gahyeon repasaba la galería de su móvil conteniendo la risa pero acabó levantando la vista hacia Yoohyeon y habló con más seriedad. -Estamos encantadas de tenerte aquí. Puedes estar tranquila, siempre serás bienvenida pase lo que pase. 

Esas palabras significaron mucho para Yoohyeon. Se sentía culpable por el desastre que había causado por ir hasta allí. Sus amigas las habían insultado y amenazado sin ningún motivo y aún así ellas la recibían con los brazos abiertos.

-Muchas gracias. Sois muy amables. 

-Pasadlo bien -Handong les guiñó un ojo y la pareja fue escaleras arriba. 

Por fin se quedaron solas y las dos pudieron relajarse. 

-Perdón por todo esto -Minji parecía verdaderamente avergonzada. -A veces pueden llegar a ser un incordio.

Yoohyeon negó con la cabeza y sonrió. 

-Todas parecen muy graciosas. Vivir aquí tiene que ser muy divertido. 

-Bora y Gahyeon pueden llegar a ser muy intensas. Siempre me ha fascinado lo mucho que se parecen cuando las dos han crecido en mundos tan distintos. Por suerte, Handong es la paz personificada -Minji cerró los ojos por un momento como si realmente estuviera dando gracias por la existencia de la chica. -A veces se deja arrastrar por sus locuras pero sabe poner orden y siempre rebaja la tensión -hizo una pausa mientras pensaba en todas ellas con una sonrisa y Yoohyeon pudo ver lo mucho que le importaban. No había nada terrorífico en aquella casa, solo una familia que se quería de verdad. -Ya las irás conociendo poco a poco, tal vez más de lo que quisieras. 

La risa ligera de Minji fue directa al corazón de Yoohyeon y este se saltó un latido. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba la vampira y acabó aceptando lo inevitable. Se había enamorado de ella.


	8. .08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo llega algo tarde pero es que estoy ultimando mi participación en el ficfest de vampiros que esta al caer. Mil perdones.

La pareja había pasado toda la noche hablando. Yoohyeon le contó prácticamente toda su vida aunque Minji fue bastante escueta con la suya. Casi mil años de existencia podían resultar sobrecogedores. Las horas habían pasado volando y quedaba poco tiempo para el amanecer. 

-Dentro de un rato tendré que irme a la cama porque saldrá el sol pero puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras. 

Yoohyeon pensó durante unos segundos. No quería volver a casa, lo único que quería era seguir junto a Minji. Además, sus amigas estaban enfadadas con ella y no tenía valor para enfrentarlas tan pronto. El día anterior había estado lleno de emociones y peleas. Su cuerpo estaba cansado y lo único que la había mantenido despierta era la ilusión de conocer más cosas sobre la vampira pero cada vez le quedaban menos energías. 

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir? No creo que me espere nada bueno en casa. 

La alegría instantánea en la cara de Minji hubiera sido respuesta suficiente. 

-Claro que si -Minji acarició la mejilla de la chica con suavidad. -Lo decía en serio. Si tienes problemas con tus amigas y tienes miedo de volver, puedes quedarte aquí todo lo que quieras. Días, semanas, el tiempo que necesites. Al fin y al cabo todo esto ha sido culpa mía. 

-¿Que? No. ¿Por qué dices eso? Tu no tienes la culpa de nada. 

-Yo fui la que te metió en este lío desde el principio. 

Las dos callaron distraídas por sus pensamientos. Yoohyeon tenía una pregunta en la punta de la lengua, la misma que la había carcomido por dentro durante esos días. Quería saber por qué. Que era lo que había llevado a Minji a aquel amanecer en el que se conocieron. Sin embargo, no se había atrevido a preguntar por miedo a incomodarla. Se acababan de conocer y no quería empezar con mal pie. 

-Bueno, si te vas a quedar supongo que tengo que enseñarte la casa. Espero que puedas sentirte cómoda aquí. 

Las dos comenzaron el tour por la mansión. Al llegar a la cocina Yoohyeon se sorprendió porque era enorme y estaba perfectamente equipada. 

-¿Para que teneis todo esto si no cocinais?

Minji río por la observación. 

-Es cierto que no lo necesitamos pero habría quedado raro remodelar toda la casa y dejar la cocina igual que como hace dos siglos. 

-¿Y por qué no habéis usado el espacio para otra cosa? No se, una biblioteca o un gimnasio por ejemplo. 

-Tenemos espacio de sobra para todo eso arriba. Además una casa sin cocina levantaría sospechas. Es mejor así. 

Yoohyeon asintió entendiendo mientras observaba la estancia con curiosidad. Todo estaba impecable ya que no se usaba nunca. Minji siguió con la visita pero Yoohyeon se dio cuenta de que estaban dejando atrás una puerta en la cocina. Le dio curiosidad porque a diferencia del resto que eran de madera aquella era de metal y tenía un gran candado. 

-¿Que hay ahí? 

Vio que el rostro de Minji se ensombrecía por un momento y supo que había metido la pata. 

-Es el sótano. Está lleno de trastos viejos y… -soltó un suspiro triste- fantasmas. 

-¡¿Fantasmas?! -Yoohyeon abrió los ojos como platos. 

-Me refiero a malos recuerdos -Minji sonrió con cansancio y le tomó la mano. -Este lugar ha visto mucho dolor. Al llegar guardamos todo lo viejo y lo pusimos bajo llave. Bueno, las demás lo hicieron, yo no pude bajar ahí de nuevo. 

-Cuando nos conocimos le dijiste a Siyeon que habías nacido aquí. ¿Esta era tu casa? 

-No. Yo vivía en la pequeña aldea que con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en este pueblo -cerró los ojos esforzándose por recordar. -Era muy diferente a lo que es ahora. Esta mansión está construida sobre los cimientos de una mucho más antigua. La misma a la que me llevaron cuando me transforme en vampiro. Aquí pasé mis primeros siglos pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora -en sus ojos había una mezcla de tristeza, vergüenza y disculpa. -Entiendo que tienes curiosidad pero… 

-Esta bien -Yoohyeon apretó con cariño la mano que aún seguía sujetando. -No tienes por qué contarme nada. 

-Te prometo que te explicaré todo pero necesito algo de tiempo. 

Yoohyeon le besó la mano y le sonrió. Gracias a eso la ansiedad que le estaba comiendo por dentro comenzó a desaparecer. 

Siguieron con el resto de la casa. La mayoría de sus cosas seguían en cajas. Acababan de llegar y no sabían cuánto tiempo iban a quedarse. Muchas de las habitaciones estaban vacías y Minji le ofreció una para dormir. Entonces Yoohyeon se quedó parada, era evidente que quería decir algo pero no se atrevía.

-Mm… -se aclaró la garganta para ocultar su poca confianza. -¿Podría quedarme en tu habitación?

Minji abrió los ojos sorprendida. Tartamudeó porque los nervios le enredaron la lengua.

-C-claro -se quedó mirándola, dudando si decir lo que estaba pensando. Lo acabó soltando pero su voz tomó la forma de un murmullo atropellado. -Aunque te advierto que por el dia necesito dormir. No puedo hacer nada más.

Yoohyeon se sonrojó al darse cuenta de como había interpretado sus palabras. Levantó las manos y empezó a gesticular exageradamente.

-Si, si -de pronto su corazón latía a toda velocidad. -Vamos a dormir. Nada más. 

Ambas se sentían perdidas porque la situación no podía ser más extraña. Apenas se conocían pero las dos tenían razones para pensar que delante de ellas estaba la persona con la que pasarían el resto de sus vidas. Normalmente la gente se conocía poco a poco y a veces se acababa enamorando, igual que poco a poco ganaban la confianza como para compartir sus cuerpos. Sin embargo, ellas lo habían hecho al revés, habían empezado por el final y todos esos pasos lógicos que seguía cualquier relación estaban desordenados. Todo era confuso.

Llegaron a su habitación. Yoohyeon observó el lugar con curiosidad, le dio la sensación de estar mirando la foto de un catálogo porque apenas había cosas personales. Algunas cajas amontonadas en un rincón y unos cuantos libros en una estantería eran lo único destacable. La cama era enorme y ocupaba gran parte del espacio. Al fondo podía verse la entrada a algo que parecía un vestidor.

-Perdona el desastre, aún lo tengo que ordenar todo. Voy a buscarte algo que puedas ponerte para dormir.

Yoohyeon se sentó en la cama y se sorprendió de lo cómoda que era. Aunque era de esperar después de haber visto toda la mansión, ese nivel de vida estaba muy por encima de a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Aquella sola habitación era tan grande como la sala de estar de su propia casa pero no dijo nada al respecto. Minji volvió con la ropa y se la ofreció. Era un pijama rosa con pequeñas fresas dibujadas. Al verlo tuvo que aguantar la risa porque eso era lo último que hubiera esperado que un vampiro llevase para dormir. Le dio las gracias y empezó a desvestirse sin pensárselo ni un segundo. Minji reaccionó nada más darse cuenta y apartó la mirada con apuro. El poco pudor de Yoohyeon la ponía de nuevo en un aprieto. Decidió que era un buen momento para asegurarse de que las persianas estaban bien cerradas para que el sol no entrase en la habitación. Yoohyeon notó que Minji la estaba evitando y rió por lo bajo.

-Puedes mirar si quieres. No me importa.

Minji tuvo que toser porque el aire le jugó una mala pasada. No supo que le desconcertó más, las palabras de Yoohyeon o que había vuelto a sentir un latido en su corazón. Se llevó la mano al pecho asustada. Ahora su corazón había vuelto al silencio pero por un instante la había golpeado con toda la fuerza de la vida. Con timidez miró de reojo a la chica y vio que las heridas con las que había llegado apenas eran visibles ya. Minji era un manojo de nervios pero al menos había perdido una de sus preocupaciones. Fue entonces cuando vio la pequeña cicatriz que seguía marcando su abdomen y se acercó para verla más de cerca. Yoohyeon estaba comenzando a abrocharse los botones del pijama pero se detuvo al sentir los dedos de Minji sobre su piel.

-¿Esto es de lo que hablaban tus amigas? No lo entiendo. ¿Cual es el problema?

Yoohyeon tragó saliva, la pequeña caricia le puso la piel de gallina. La vampira lo notó al igual que podía sentir su pulso acelerándose por momentos. La miró a la cara y vio el rosado de sus mejillas. Tenía que admitir que los mortales podían ser extremadamente adorables. Le dio un último vistazo a la misteriosa marca y se puso a abotonarle el pijama. Yoohyeon usó ese tiempo para poner algo de calma en su corazón desbocado. Agradeció que la mujer lo hiciera sin prisa porque le encantaba tenerla tan cerca. Al terminar la tomó de las manos y la miró con algo de duda.

-¿Si te lo cuento me prometes que no te vas a asustar?

Minji se echó a reír directamente y acabó acariciándole la mejilla.

-Vas a tener que esforzarte mucho para encontrar algo que me asuste de verdad. Vamos -se subió a la cama sin soltarla de la mano y las dos se recostaron cómodamente. A Minji se le escapó un pequeño bostezo pero se esforzó por mantenerse atenta, tenía muchas ganas de saber a que había venido aquel alboroto. -Explícame todo.

-¿Estás segura de que no te dormirás a mitad? -Le sonrió con ternura al ver que intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos. -Pareces cansada, podemos seguir hablando mañana.

-No, cuéntamelo. De verdad quiero saberlo.

-Está bien… -pensó en cómo empezar. -Te haré un resumen. De todas formas no se me da bien contar historias. 

Una sonrisa triste apareció en sus labios pero Minji no se dio cuenta. Recordó que era Siyeon la que siempre les había contado a ella y a Yubin historias de miedo cuando eran niñas. A la chica se le daba realmente bien y las dos siempre acababan abrazándose y temblando de miedo. Siempre había guardado esos recuerdos con cariño pero ahora tenían un sabor agridulce. Se esforzó por no pensar en sus amigas porque no quería volver a ponerse triste. 

-Hay una leyenda que dice que hace muchísimo tiempo un licántropo ofendió a una diosa araña. Esta lo castigó a él y a su amada separándolos pero al final se sintió culpable. Lo que hizo no tuvo remedio, así que como compensación quiso ayudar a nuestra especie a encontrar el amor. Cuando a uno de nosotros nos aparece esta marca en la piel significa que hemos conocido a nuestra alma gemela. Nos enamoramos al instante, nuestro corazón le pertenecerá a esa persona para siempre pase lo que pase. Por eso la pareja estara junta hasta el final de sus días y donde vaya uno irá el otro. 

Yoohyeon sentía que le ardía la cara de vergüenza. También tenía miedo de asustar a Minji, entendía que lo que estaba diciendo podía resultar inquietante. Sabía que la vampira tenía interés en ella pero de ahí a ser almas gemelas había un buen trecho. Tenía la vista fija en el techo porque no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara. 

-Yo y mis amigas crecimos oyendo historias como esa. La mayoría eran cuentos y hasta que apareciste pensaba que esta también lo era. 

Hubo unos segundos de silencio y Yoohyeon empezó a pensar que Minji se había dormido pero entonces sintió su mano en la mejilla que le hizo girarse hacia ella. Cuando lo hizo su miedo desapareció de un plumazo. La sonrisa de Minji no podía ser más reluciente. 

-Resumiendo, lo que quieres decir es que vas a quererme para siempre. 

Yoohyeon únicamente asintió porque tenía demasiada vergüenza incluso para un simple "sí". Los ojos de Minji brillaban con emoción contenida que se mezclaba con una pizca de sueño, lo que le daba un aire encantador. La humana estaba pensando en cómo podía gustarle tanto cuando Minji volvió a hablar. 

-Supongo que me toca sincerarme. Los vampiros no tenemos algo como tu marca para demostrarlo pero también tenemos nuestra pareja perfecta. A algunos nos cuesta siglos encontrarla, otros no dan con ella incluso viviendo una eternidad -sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al recordar que hasta hace nada había pensado que era de los segundos. -Es la única persona a la que podemos amar de verdad. Podemos tener otras relaciones con personas diferentes, por supuesto, pero siempre sabremos que es falso. 

Buscó la mano de Yoohyeon y la colocó sobre su pecho. El calor que salía de su palma era tan agradable que cada vez era más difícil luchar contra el sueño. 

-Nuestro corazón se detiene al convertirnos en vampiros pero es capaz de volver a la vida gracias al amor, al menos durante un instante. 

Yoohyeon quería prestarle atención pero no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa teniendo la mano donde la tenía. Se había puesto roja hasta las orejas y había pánico en sus ojos. Minji rió al verlo pero calló al volver a sentir un latido. Yoohyeon lo sintió también y se quedó boquiabierta. Ni siquiera se atrevía a moverse por miedo a perderselo si pasaba de nuevo. Esta vez la mayor pensó con más cuidado cada una de sus palabras. Bajó el volumen de su voz como si estuviera contando un secreto pero su mirada estaba llena de confianza. 

-Tu haces latir mi corazón, Yoohyeon. 

La chica sintió alivio al saber que también era importante para ella y sonrió de oreja a oreja. No podía caber más felicidad en su interior.

-¿Quieres saber desde cuando están juntas Handong y Gahyeon? 

La otra asintió al instante llena de curiosidad. 

-Se conocían de antes -el tono de Minji daba a entender que había una gran historia detrás de esas palabras- pero empezaron su relación formalmente cuando convertí a Handong. De eso hará cien años el mes que viene -Yoohyeon parecía realmente impresionada. -Las palabras "para siempre" tienen mucho más significado cuando las dice alguien que vive eternamente. 

Yoohyeon intento pensar en esos cien años, los comparó con lo que había vivido y sintió vértigo. Su vida era un suspiro al lado de las de todas ellas. Minji notó que el tema le había causado impresión al ver cómo fruncía el ceño. Le sonrió con cariño y le habló con dulzura en la voz.

-No le des demasiadas vueltas. Simplemente te lo digo porque parecías preocupada de ser la única con esos sentimientos. Quiero que entiendas que te amaré para siempre y que cuando lo digo va muy en serio. 

Se estaba muriendo de sueño y los párpados le pesaban cada vez más. Su mente empezaba a quedarse en blanco y por eso no pensó mucho cuando se acercó más a Yoohyeon y dejó un beso de despedida en sus labios. Le salió de forma natural, como si fuera lo único que pedía el momento.

-Dulces sueños… -logró murmurar aquello pero cayó rendida al instante. 

Yoohyeon se quedó petrificada por la sorpresa y a lo que reaccionó ya era demasiado tarde. Minji estaba dormida pero a ella el corazón le iba demasiado deprisa como para seguir su ejemplo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two mimir


End file.
